


For the Very First Time

by margaerystark, rebeccavis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: Robb discovers that starting over may be easier than he had anticipated when Sansa sets him up on a blind date.





	1. First Date

“Sansa, I’m still not sure about this.”

Robb shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his eyes staring resolutely at the pavement beneath him. He was standing outside a Dornish restaurant with his younger sister, dressed in jeans and a smart blue shirt which she had assured him would bring out his eyes. He wasn’t really certain about that, just as he wasn’t certain about the entire situation he was in because of her, but he did at least trust her enough to heed her advice. Of all his siblings, he knew Sansa was the most emotionally intelligent, and she could read him perhaps better than any of them. If she told him that getting dressed up to meet someone new was what he needed to do, then she was most likely right - which, he supposed, was just as well, otherwise he definitely wouldn’t have agreed to it.

Sansa nodded at him, reaching out to place a comforting hand on his arm. “I know everything still hurts a little. Seven years is a long time…longer than that, I suppose, if you count when you guys started dating,” Sansa mused, “But I really think this will be good for you, Robb. I just _know_ you’ll get along with her.”

“No, it isn’t that,” Robb said, shaking his head, “I’m sure she’s lovely. I just…I don’t really see why she’d be interested in a 30-year-old with a failed marriage already under his belt.”

“I wouldn’t call it a failed marriage,” Sansa objected.

“Well, it certainly wasn’t very successful,” Robb noted.

“It was what it was - for better or for worse,” Sansa countered, “But…like I said, you seem like you haven’t been quite… _you_ since then. I just want to help you maybe get on the road to feeling better about things. Trust me, she’s the same age as you and she won’t care about your divorce. Ask her about how she and I met and you’ll see she’s the farthest thing from judgmental.”

“I know. Thank you, Sansa. I do appreciate it,” Robb said, giving a small smile and taking a deep breath, “She really does sound nice.”

“I’m still amazed you didn’t look her up online, you know. I’m sure I would’ve done in your shoes,” Sansa commented, “Although I suppose surprises can be fun.”

“Well, it isn’t really a blind date if I look her up, is it?” Robb noted with raised eyebrows, “You know I don’t go on social media much anyway.”

“It’s a real shame. If you did, you would’ve seen that she’s gorgeous,” Sansa informed him, “Brunette, piercing eyes, nice smile. Definitely your type.”

“I’m not sure whether to be impressed or disturbed by that comment,” Robb commented, blushing a little before something caught his eye, “Hey…is that her?”

His gaze had fallen on a woman who seemed about his age, with long brown hair that came down past her shoulders and wearing a flowery dress. She looked like she was waving at the two of them, which was what had given him the hint, and as she made her way across the street her eyes met his and she smiled.

 _She smiled._ Sansa had been right - she was stunning from head to toe, and were he the Robb from merely a few seconds ago he would have worried that he might be a disappointment to her. However, though he couldn’t even pinpoint exactly what it was, something about her smile melted away every one of his anxieties for a moment, and all he could do was smile at her in return.

“Hi, Sansa! And you must be Robb,” she said, extending a hand to shake his, “It’s so good to meet you. I’m Margaery.”

“Margaery,” Robb repeated softly. Her name lingered on his lips as his hand lingered in hers for just a second or two. “It’s so good to meet you as well.” He didn’t even have to look at Sansa to know she was smiling.

“Well, I won’t hang around. I’m sure you two would rather get to know each other on your own,” Sansa commented, “And I’m meeting Edric for dinner at that new pub that opened up down the road.”

“Oh, please tell him I said hello,” Margaery requested, “I’m sure you won’t be disappointed by the food. I’ve heard nothing but good things.”

“Aye. Pub food is usually hard to beat, anyway,” Robb agreed, “Have a great time, Sansa. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“You had better,” Sansa teased gently. She gave both her brother and her friend a quick hug, bidding them goodbye before she turned and walked away down the street, leaving Robb alone with Margaery.

“I’m sorry,” Robb commented, “Perhaps we should’ve gone somewhere like the pub instead.”

“Don’t apologize. I can’t wait to check out this place,” Margaery said with a smile, “I’m not overly familiar with Dornish cuisine and there’s nothing more exciting than trying something new, don’t you think?”

Robb grinned at that as he moved to open the door to the restaurant for his date. “In that case…after you.”

“Thank you.” Robb was taken aback when he too stepped inside and Margaery slid her arm through his, giving his bicep a gentle squeeze.

“Table for two?” the hostess asked, to which he could only nod in reply. He watched her study the seating chart before her face twisted slightly. “Sorry, all we have available are booths right now. Would that be alright?”

“That’s fine,” Margaery answered, a smile still present on her face.

Robb resisted the urge to apologize once again. He was barely five minutes into their date and already concerned that Margaery wasn’t enjoying herself, but when he glanced at her she certainly _seemed_ happy enough in his company and he just hoped that his assessment was correct.

“So...forgive me, but I’m rather curious,” Margaery spoke up as they were taken over to their booth, “Did Sansa tell you anything about me before our date?”

“A little bit. She dropped a lot of hints about you,” Robb admitted with a chuckle, “And she told me you were beautiful. I, um...I’d definitely have to agree with her assessment there.”

Robb wasn’t sure if he imagined it, but he thought he saw a blush cross Margaery’s features. “Thank you,” she said softly, “You probably won’t be surprised to hear that she didn’t go on at length about your looks, but now that I’ve met you I have to say that must have only been because she’s your sister.”

Robb felt his face go hot, even moreso when he took a seat at the booth and his date slid in next to him to occupy the same bench.

They ordered their drinks, and once their waitress was gone, he felt Margaery inch a bit closer, turning towards him to meet his gaze. She looked ridiculously pretty, the candlelight from the table reflecting in her light blue eyes. He wondered briefly how she was still single and how he was lucky enough to snag a date with her.

“I suppose it’s not exactly fair that my first impression of you was you being described through your sister’s eyes,” she remarked with a small laugh, “But hopefully we can rectify that.”

“Oh gods, what did Sansa say about me?” he asked, raising his eyebrows in alarm.

Margaery giggled. “Don’t worry, it was nothing bad. And I trust that she wouldn’t set me up with someone she didn’t think would be good for me,” she noted, “Although I may know one or two of your childhood stories that I probably shouldn’t. She did happen to mention the glass garden incident.”

“Ah, I see. I suppose I ought to accept my share of the responsibility for that,” Robb remarked, then raising his eyebrows again with a smile this time, “But now I feel as though I’m at a disadvantage. Perhaps you could tell me an embarrassing story from _your_ childhood to even the playing field.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly,” Margaery replied, her tone playful, “This is a first date. I’m not supposed to tell you things like that when I was a child my brother told me geckos were baby dragons and I believed him.”

Robb chuckled, thinking to himself that Margaery’s laughter was infectious. “That’s adorable, not embarrassing,” he countered.

“Well, I happened to find the glass garden incident adorable as well,” she said, placing a hand on his knee, “Do you still have a scar on your…”

“On my arse? Yes, as a matter of fact, I do,” Robb admitted, shaking his head in amusement, “I’d like to think I have a pretty high threshold for pain, but those stitches _hurt_. I didn’t sit right for weeks.”

Margaery laughed again. “See, you’ve been going about this dating game all wrong, Robb,” she told him, “I think you should have opened all of your previous dates with that story.”

“Previous dates?” Robb echoed, and a small scoff escaped his mouth involuntary. His brain soon caught up, however, and he pressed his lips together as he averted Margaery’s gaze.

“Hey,” Margaery said softly, cocking her head to look at him, “We all have our previous demons. I dated some _really_ terrible men in the past and probably stayed with them far longer than I should have. It’s not something I’m proud of, but I like to think I’ve turned over a new leaf with you.”

He gave a slow nod, mentally kicking himself. He did not want to mess things up with Margaery, though he wasn’t doing a particularly good job thus far. She continued talking, however, so he kept his mouth shut for the time-being.

“I’m not going to lie to you and tell you that Sansa didn’t tell me about your divorce, but I don’t care, Robb. I mean that. I already really like you.”

“I already really like you, too,” Robb admitted, feeling his smile return to his face, “I like how honest you are. And Sansa was right, you really are very...non-judgmental, I suppose.”

“I’m...glad you think so,” Margaery replied, and Robb thought for some reason she looked slightly surprised by his words.  

“Oh, that reminds me. She said I should ask about how you two met.”

“She did?” Margaery asked, raising an eyebrow at him, “I suppose it was slightly unusual. I take it you know Joffrey Baratheon?”

“Unfortunately,” Robb answered, “He was a right prick to Sansa… They dated for a bit, as I’m sure you’re aware, being her friend and all. I’m just relieved that she’s with Edric now. He’s really good for her.”

“Well, I dated Joffrey for some time as well,” Margaery said, causing his eyes to go wide in surprise, “Like I said, I dated some really terrible men in the past… He would go on and on about his ex and called her some horribly derogatory terms that I don’t care to repeat. Anyway, after we broke up, I decided to contact her and see if she was okay.

“I didn’t go out with Joffrey long enough to become the brunt of his crude jokes, but the way he talked about other women… Well, let’s just say I was really concerned for Sansa’s well-being. I got her information and messaged her, and the rest is history. We clicked instantly; she’s like my little sister now. I wish we’d met under different circumstances, but I’m glad I got the opportunity to become her friend anyhow.”

“Wow. That’s quite a story,” Robb remarked, smiling as he gave a slow nod, “I am really glad you got the opportunity to  become her friend, too. I know she looks up to you. The only older sibling she has is me, and I try my best but there are some things I just...I suppose I just don’t have a lot of experience with.”

“Of course. Thankfully few people have had the experience of dating anyone quite as bad as Joffrey.”

“Aye, but even dating in general. I sort of skipped most of that when I was younger and went straight to the marriage part,” Robb explained. He shifted slightly in his seat, but was pleasantly surprised  when Margaery only leant in closer and moved her hand to rest over his arm on the table.

“You could’ve fooled me,” she remarked with a grin, “I would say you’re doing an excellent job despite lack of experience.”

“Well, thank you,” Robb replied, “I would say it definitely helps to have a good partner.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt, but are the two of you ready to order?”

Robb turned to see their waitress addressing them, and his ears went pink. “Erm…” He scrambled to pick up his menu, flipping through the pages to find something that looked remotely appetizing. “Can I have the honey lemon lamb please?”

“I’ll have the same,” Margaery declared without even bothering to open her menu.

“Great. And can I get you…” The waitress trailed off, noticing that both their drinks remained untouched. “Never mind. Let me know if you would like anything else.”

Robb exchanged a look with his date as they were left alone once more. “I’m sorry. I completely forgot we hadn’t even ordered yet.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I did too,” Margaery replied with a giggle, “I should probably try this cocktail that I ordered as well. I hope it’s as fun and fruity as its name made it sound.”

“What was that you said?” Robb teased gently, “Fun and _flirty_?”

“Perhaps a little bit of that as well,” Margaery said, laughing again. “Ah, that’s nice,” she concluded after taking a sip, “Would you like to try some?”

Robb couldn’t help but be surprised at how open his date was. Granted, he hadn’t been on any dates apart from the casual movie showings and cafes he and Jeyne had gone to back in high school, but he sensed that Margaery was special anyhow. The physical attraction was definitely there on both ends, and so far he felt connected to her emotionally and mentally as well.

“Sure,” he remarked, realizing he’d taken a while to answer. She passed her drink over to him and let him take a sip from her straw.

“What do you think?” Margaery challenged with a raised eyebrow.

“I like it. It’s not something I think I would’ve chosen for myself, so I’d say...a welcome surprise.”

“And what about me?” Robb blinked at a smiling Margaery, confused by her question until she explained further. “Am I a date you would’ve chosen for yourself? If Sansa hadn’t set us up and we’d met somewhere else entirely, would you have asked me out?”

“I would definitely have wanted to,” Robb admitted, “But I might have been a little afraid. I’m still wondering how I got lucky enough to be on a blind date with you.”

“Clearly you’re not giving yourself enough credit,” Margaery retorted, narrowing her eyes playfully, “You’re gorgeous, funny, polite, humble. I mean, you tick every box in the proverbial list of what every straight woman wants in a guy.”

“Margaery…”

“Take the compliment,” she interjected, giving him a gentle, teasing nudge.

Robb laughed and just hoped his face wasn’t as red as he imagined. “Thank you,” he said softly, “For the compliment and for agreeing to this date. I have to admit I was pretty nervous about coming here tonight but I’m so glad I did.”

“So am I,” Margaery admitted, “And I was...well, I was nervous too, actually. With all the bad luck I’ve had with men I was starting to think that maybe the problem was me.”

“I guarantee it had nothing to do with you. I don’t know, I usually tend to trust people on principle but I suppose they can be very different once you get to know them,” Robb commented, adding playfully, “So maybe you should be careful with me.”

“No, I don’t think I need to be,” Margaery declared with a shake of her head, “Honestly, I think I had my previous boyfriends figured out quite quickly. I just...well, suffice to say my family is very important to me and perhaps I shouldn’t say too much more on a _first_ date.”

“We can save that discussion for the second date,” Robb suggested, “Or the third.”

“Yeah?” Margaery queried with a giggle, leaning in close enough that he could feel her breath on his cheek, “I will save those stories for you later, then.” She took another sip of her cocktail and then passed it over to him.

It had been a long, long time since he’d flirted with anyone, he realized as he drank. It felt good to unabashedly be himself and know that someone genuinely appreciated his personality and quirks. In the more recent years he’d spent with Jeyne, they had both been walking on eggshells to try and avoid hurting one another’s feelings. He knew now that that was no way to live, but he hadn’t really allowed himself to open up. Margaery made it easy, however.

When the waitress arrived not long afterwards with their food, Robb found himself feeling almost disappointed. They had to move slightly further away from each other to eat, but almost as soon as they did he was cheered up by the sensation of Margaery’s foot brushing his leg gently under the table.

“How are you liking your honey lemon lamb?” he asked her with a grin.

“It’s quite tasty,” Margaery replied, “I don’t know how representative this is of Dornish cuisine but if so then I’m a fan.”

“Aye, I agree. Although I’m starting to think I should have gone for something spicier for the real Dornish experience.”

“We can come back here again and try something different,” she remarked, “Or we can find a recipe and I can try my hand at cooking you dinner. I’m not the most fabulous of chefs, but I’d do my best to make something you’d like.”

“That would be great! I have a pretty nice kitchen set-up in my apartment.”

“And _I_ have a bottle of white wine made from the sweetest grapes in the Arbor. Sounds like a perfect second date to me.” She leaned in to press a quick kiss to his cheek and then gave him a smile before turning her attention back to her food.

Robb sat still in his seat, momentarily stunned. It had happened so quickly that his brain took a little bit of time to register it, but the moment her lips had touched his cheek he had felt his heart give a small leap. It was the first time he’d felt anything like that since his early days of dating Jeyne.

“Robb Stark, you’re bolder than you seem,” Margaery teased softly when he reciprocated by touching his own foot against hers under table.

Robb chuckled at that, though he could feel himself turning red again. Truthfully he _felt_ bolder in Margaery’s presence, and he was only becoming more curious by the minute about the woman he was with who had already overwhelmed him in the best possible way. As they carried on eating he asked her about where she had grown up and about her family, and very quickly confirmed they had much more in common than a mutual attraction.

By the time they finished with their meals, they had somehow moved even closer to each other in their booth. Every time he made her laugh, she would duck her head and rest her forehead against his shoulder, a gesture he thought was incredibly endearing. They ordered another cocktail to share, and sometime between talking and drinking, her hand found his under the table and he laced his fingers through hers.

“So, how are you feeling about dessert?” Robb asked once they were done with their cocktail.

“I’m feeling...like something sweet and possibly chocolatey would go down very well right about now. You?”

“If it means spending more time with you then I am all for it. I’ll ask for the dessert menu.” Robb glanced over his shoulder in search of the waitress, but instead caught sight of two familiar faces that took him completely by surprise. Much to his further horror, they were in the process of being seated at a table very close to theirs. “Oh, shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Margaery asked, her hand giving his a gentle squeeze.

“That, um...that’s my ex-wife just over there.” Robb answered, keeping his voice quiet.

“Ah…” Margaery trailed off, looking behind her briefly, “Let’s go somewhere else for dessert, then. I’m not too terribly familiar with many places around here, but if you have any suggestions-”

“Oh, hello, Robb.”

Robb was forced to acknowledge Jeyne when she addressed him, giving a small wave. He wanted nothing more than to leave the restaurant with Margaery’s hand in his and to enjoy the rest of the night with her, but it seemed he was stuck conversing with his ex and Theon, of all people - at least for a little bit so as not to be rude.

“Hi, Jeyne. Hi, Theon. It’s, um...good to see you.” Robb realized in that moment that he probably also should have told Margaery who Jeyne’s apparent date was, but he hadn’t expected to actually have to speak to them both. “Margaery, this is my ex-wife, Jeyne and my friend, Theon.”

“Nice to meet you, Margaery,” Jeyne said politely, giving the other woman a small smile.

“I didn’t realize you’d already found yourself a girlfriend, Stark,” Theon remarked with a grin.

“Oh, no, I’m not…we’re on a date,” Margaery explained, “Our first date, actually.”

“We’d best leave you to it, then,” Jeyne piped up amicably, but Theon kept going.

“First date, eh? Didn’t look that way to me when we walked in. You two are awfully cozy.”

Jeyne, on her part, looked thoroughly embarrassed as she gave Theon’s arm a gentle tug. “Come on, babe, let’s sit down. I’m pretty hungry.”

“Maybe they could seat us with Robb and...Margaret, was it? I mean, there’s plenty of space on the other side of the booth.”

“ _Margaery_ ,” Robb corrected him quickly, “And that would be...great but we’re just about to leave. I...left my new dog on his own and I’m still a little worried about him tearing up the house.”

“You got a dog?” Jeyne questioned, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh, I love dogs,” Margaery commented, “I hope I’ll get to meet him sometime soon.”

“Yeah, he’s a husky mix,” Robb replied, still holding tight to Margaery’s hand as they stood up. He was eternally grateful that they could pay up front and would not have to wait for the check. “You can meet him now,” he told his date, “There’s a little ice cream parlor by my apartment. We can stop there first and then make sure Grey Wind’s doing alright.”

Theon gave a shrug and then took a seat where the hostess had directed them, though Jeyne remained frozen to the spot. “I’m glad you got a dog,” she said to Robb, “I know you always wanted one, but… I mean, it’s nice. Have a good rest of the night together.”

Robb blinked at her. “Thank you. I hope you and Theon have a good night as well. I didn’t realize you were...together.”

“We have been for a little while now.” Jeyne paused, pursing her lips for a moment, but seemingly decided against whatever she had been about to say.

“It was good meeting you, Jeyne,” Margaery noted, and Robb was rather impressed by how sincere she sounded.

As they turned and started to make their way to the front of the restaurant, Robb breathed a sigh of relief. He and Jeyne hadn’t ended on horrifically bad terms, he supposed, but nonetheless there was a degree of resentment that had built up through years of both of them being too polite to say how they were really feeling. Their encounter had been about as awkward as he would’ve anticipated, but at least it was over now.

Robb offered up his card straight away to pay for their meals, and when Margaery glanced at him with a raised eyebrow he shook his head. “You’ve already promised to cook for me on our next date. It’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you,” Margaery said with a smile, “If you’ll excuse me, though, I need to go back because I think I left my purse at our table. Despite your generosity I’ll probably be needing it in the future.”  
  
“I’ll get it for you.”

“Are you sure?” Margaery looked eager to spare him the awkwardness of going back to where Theon and Jeyne were, and he liked her all the more for it.

“Aye, of course. I’ll be back in a minute.” Robb let go of Margaery’s arm to walk quickly back in the direction they had come, hoping that their table hadn’t already been cleared.

“No, she definitely didn’t go to school with us. I’d have remembered. I didn’t realize Robb was into her type, to be honest. Maybe he’s hoping a night with her will help him get over you.”

“Yeah… She’s gorgeous, don’t get me wrong, but I didn’t think Robb would go for someone like her either. I still worry about him, you know? I hope he’s not going through a quarter life crisis. I mean... he bought a dog too. He was never that spontaneous while we were married.”

Robb shook his head as he’d stopped dead in his tracks after hearing Theon and Jeyne’s conversation. He could either pretend like he didn’t hear them, grab Margaery’s purse, and go, or he could confront them. The former option was what he normally would have chosen, but it stung to hear them talk about both him and his date without either of them having a clue as to what was really going on in his head _or_ in his life.

“You really shouldn’t talk about people you don’t know like that,” he said as he rounded the corner, heading towards the booth to gather up Margaery’s things. “Margaery is lovely and open and kind-hearted, and we’ve already planned our second date,” he added before the couple could say anything else, standing upright and looking them both in the eye, “And I’m fine. Better than fine now that I’ve had such a good evening with such a great girl. So you don’t have to worry about me. Cheers.”

He gave them a wave and then walked away, not wanting to keep his date waiting any longer.

“I’m very glad you like dogs,” Robb admitted, handing Margaery her purse once he saw her again. She was quick to take his hand once more, and he only smiled wider. “Grey Wind is a puppy still. You may have to be a bit patient with him.”

“I’m used to it. Willas, my oldest brother, breeds hounds among other animals.”

“Really? Gods, you’re making me want to move to the Reach. It sounds much better than here.”

“I’m not a big fan of King’s Landing either,” Margaery admitted with a laugh, “I suppose it does have its own charm, but...I wish there was a bit more green. I’ll have to take you to Highgarden someday.”

Robb nodded in agreement before leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Margaery’s head. He let go of her hand only to slip his arm around her waist, hoping she wouldn’t mind. She seemed to welcome the change, looking up at him with a smile and slipping her own arm around him as well.

“Did you drive here?” he asked her as they left the restaurant.

“No, I took the tube.”

“Oh, good. My apartment is only a few blocks away. You’ll be okay to walk?” He glanced down at her feet to see that she was wearing wedges.

“I can manage,” she replied with another laugh, “Especially since I have you to support me.”

“I can always give you a piggyback ride if your feet start to hurt too much,” Robb teased in return.

“That sounds like fun. I might just be in a great deal of pain after we get our ice cream,” Margaery said, and it was Robb’s turn to laugh.

They settled into a comfortable silence as they walked and remained that way until Robb spoke up about something that had been on his mind. “Margaery...I’m really sorry about what happened at the restaurant. I’m on pretty good terms with my ex-wife and I absolutely wish her well, but I just didn’t know about her and Theon. It took me a little by surprise.”

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Margaery said, her brow furrowing as she turned to look at him, “I’m sure it must have been weird for you. You handled it in the best way you knew how.”

“I hope you don’t mind me telling you this… I feel like I’ve already said too much, but… It’s weird living with someone for seven years and realizing that they never really knew you at all,” he admitted softly, “I’ve only known you for a few hours, and yet I… I don’t know, maybe I’m just being silly.”

Truthfully, Robb was scared of rushing into things with Margaery the way he had with Jeyne. When they were much younger - straight out of college - Jeyne had a pregnancy scare that resulted in them getting engaged and married very quickly, only to find out that she wasn’t having a baby and that they didn’t get along as they once had. He wanted so badly to make the marriage work, and they tried to have children further down the line but were unsuccessful. He couldn’t possibly unburden his problems on his date, but it was all there in the back of his mind.

He felt Margaery give his waist a squeeze, and he met her gaze again. “Yet you felt as if you were having dinner with an old friend rather than a stranger?” she suggested, her eyes bright, “I didn’t have any expectations going into this date, Robb. I never dreamed I would meet someone I was so compatible with right off the bat. Please don’t worry anymore if you’ve done or said something wrong… I think you’re brilliant.”

“I think _you’re_ wonderful. All the more reason for me to worry about making sure I don’t mess this up.” He was a little afraid to ask her the question that was on his mind as his eyes remained on hers, but something about the way she was looking at him gave him the courage he needed. “Margaery, can I kiss you?”

Margaery’s smile only broadened. “Absolutely.”

Robb was still slightly nervous as he leaned in to press his lips to hers, but his anxiety melted away when she brought her hands up to tenderly cup his jaw and he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. It was sweet and passionate and overwhelming all at the same time, and he couldn’t help but give a content sigh against her mouth, causing her to let out a giggle.

“You’re really good at this,” she murmured, biting back a grin when they drew back slightly.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Robb murmured back, “Gods, you’re amazing.”

“Well, it always helps to have a good partner, right?” Margaery noted, which only made Robb lean in to kiss her again.

“Mmm...I had been thinking I might do that when I walked you home tonight but I’m quite glad I didn’t wait,” Robb admitted.

“I thought we were going back to your apartment?”

“Well, yes, but I thought...well, it might get late and maybe you might want some company home, or…” Robb felt his face growing redder by the minute. “Not that I wouldn’t want you to stay, if that’s what you wanted...I mean, I just didn’t want to assume that you…”

Margaery laughed, cutting him off when she captured his lips again. “The night is still young,” she muttered, “There are lots of things that could happen. I personally can’t wait to find out if I will end up going home or if I’ll stay at yours tonight.” She gave him a teasing look which only set his heart racing faster. “Do you think we can forego the ice cream?” she asked, “I really only have an appetite for you right now.”

Robb raised his eyebrows and then took Margaery’s hand again, promptly leading her in the direction of his apartment. “That’s a yes, by the way,” he told her, “Just in case you were wondering.”

Margaery laughed and Robb merely found himself hoping he wasn’t walking too quickly, but his companion didn’t seem to have trouble keeping up. He felt far younger than his thirty years in that moment, all but running hand in hand down the road with a girl who he wanted nothing more than to kiss again and again and again. She was the only woman he’d ever kissed apart from Jeyne and certainly if anything else happened she would be the only other woman he’d ever been intimate with as well. That thought did make him considerably nervous, but it disappeared whenever Margaery came closer and they stopped momentarily to kiss each other again.

“This would be me,” Robb said when they soon reached the correct building, “I have to apologize in advance for the lack of organization in my apartment. I only really moved in a while ago.”

“No worries. I know what that’s like all too well. It’s hard when you have a day job and come home exhausted. I can help you unpack next weekend if you like.”

“Gods, how are you the sweetest person I’ve ever met?” Robb wondered aloud, kissing Margaery’s temple. He took her round to the back stairway so that they could get to his flat easier.

When he unlocked the door and opened it, they were greeted by an enthusiastic Grey Wind. He couldn’t blame his date for being temporarily distracted by the ball of fluff that came bounding their way, peppering her face with kisses when she kneeled down to pet him.

“He’s clearly a good judge of character,” Robb commented, giving a laugh, “Can I get you anything, Margaery? I have beer, or juice, or…”

“A glass of water would be lovely, thank you,” Margaery just about managed to say between Grey Wind’s excited licks.

“Coming right up,” Robb declared, moving over to open the fridge. He was rather glad to feel the cool air as he felt his face still hadn’t quite recovered from hearing Margaery’s words earlier, and he couldn’t help but wonder what was going through her mind at the moment in terms of what would happen next.

“He’s so cute!” Margaery exclaimed from the other room, causing Robb to give a chuckle.

“Aye, he is,” he agreed as he grabbed the pitcher of water and filled up a glass for his date, “He won my heart as soon as I met him.”

“I know the feeling,” she remarked with a knowing look when he returned to her and handed over her drink. She stood to her feet and kissed him again quickly, brushing her nose against his as she pulled back.

“Sorry, I haven’t even shown you inside,” he remarked, his cheeks going pink again before he took her free hand and guided her to the living room, “You can take a seat wherever.”

Margaery scanned the room, a smile on her face all the while. “Alright, this chair looks nice,” she said, gesturing to the easy chair his father had passed down to him once he’d moved to the city, “But only if you’ll share it with me.”

“Do you think it'll be big enough to fit...oh,” Robb said in realization, certain the pink in his cheeks had probably already reached his ears.

He slowly made his way over to the chair and took a seat, shifting slightly as he tried to find a comfortable way to situate himself. Margaery was quick to follow him, and before he had even really had time to worry about anything else she was on his lap. She was sideways at first, then slowly turned around so she was facing him.

“This is even better than the restaurant,” Robb murmured somewhat nervously, his eyes meeting hers.

“I agree,” Margaery whispered in return, slipping her arms around his neck after setting her glass down on a nearby end table, “You are very comfortable.”

“Thank you.” He couldn’t help but smile; she was so good at instilling confidence in him. He closed the short distance between them, resting his hands on the small of her back as they shared a fervent kiss. When he heard the sound of her sigh softly against his lips, he was certain he wouldn’t be forgetting it for a long time.

“Is it alright if I…?” Margaery’s fingers hovered over the buttons on his shirt, and he gave a slow but eager nod. He felt confident enough to let his hands venture lower down her back then and noticed her smile.

“Gods, you’re sexy,” Robb muttered, and it was only when Margaery’s face flushed and she giggled that he realized he’d said the words aloud. Her hands made quick work of his shirt, opening it up and pushing it down his shoulders.

“You’re cute,” she whispered to him, “And very sexy as well.”

Robb grinned before burying his face in Margaery’s shoulder, kissing over her skin. It seemed they both felt emboldened now, letting their hands roam and explore one another. She was truly beautiful from head to toe, and he could tell she felt the same way about him as her fingers danced over his chest hair and moved lower still, causing him to let out a soft groan.

He and Jeyne had really only stuck to the bedroom when it came to sharing intimate time together, but he liked _this_ a lot. He liked the weight of Margaery against his lap and how she couldn’t seem to get enough of him, holding him close to her when they let their lips meet again. She only broke from him when his hands slid under the skirt of her dress and she lifted her arms up, which he took as his cue to remove it entirely. Embracing her again was even better one she was down to her underwear, and he could caress her skin and cup her breasts over her bra.

“Robb, do you have any protection?” Margaery asked softly, pulling away from his lips for a moment, “Sorry, I just...I wouldn’t want to interrupt this at an even more inopportune time.”

“No, don’t apologize. You’re right to say something,” Robb replied, “There are some condoms in the cupboard in the bathroom.”

“I’ll be right back,” Margaery assured him, and Robb definitely couldn’t help but watch as she climbed off him and walked across the room wearing very little.

He was glad he had a moment to catch his breath. He stood from his seat, unbuttoned his trousers, and let them fall to the floor, all the while shaking his head in disbelief. He never expected to come home with Margaery, and he certainly didn’t go into their date thinking they’d be having sex at the end of the night. It was very surreal, but his head was dizzy with happiness, not confusion or hesitation. He wanted Margaery and she wanted him; he hadn’t felt this desired in a long, long time.

She returned shortly, setting the box of condoms down next to them and then straddling his waist in the chair again. “You’re so handsome,” she whispered, playing with his curls, “I have to admit… I haven’t been intimate with someone in quite some time.” She worried her bottom lip as her hand came round to stroke his beard. “You might have to get me wet beforehand so that it doesn’t hurt.”

“Okay,” Robb was quick to oblige, giving his companion an encouraging smile, “And don’t worry, I haven’t done anything like this in long while either.” It was a request that he was happy to fulfill; he wanted Margaery to feel good and to know that she could ask for anything she desired. “Do you think you can kneel for me, just here, in this chair?”

She nodded her head, giving him a smile as she propped herself up on her knees and her hipbones aligned with his chin. He let out a sigh of his own in contentment, leaning forward to press a kiss over the front of her underwear, his hands wandering to her backside.

“What do you like?” Robb asked, hooking her underwear with his thumbs and slowly bringing it down. He found her just as gorgeous beneath it, and he was already eager to lean forwards. “I mean, if there’s anything in particular that I can do that…”

“Well, I actually...I’ve never had anybody offer to go down on me before,” Margaery admitted softly, “Start off slow, perhaps. You can help me find out.”

Robb didn’t want to linger on Margaery’s confession so as not to embarrass her, but her words had definitely surprised him. He couldn’t think of a single reason why anyone she’d ever been with wouldn’t want to pleasure her in this way - other than, he supposed, being completely selfish.

“I’d love to,” he affirmed. He heeded her advice and leaned in to kiss between her legs again, this time lingering for longer and letting his tongue slowly run over her folds now that there was no fabric to cover them. He heard Margaery let out a gasp which quickly turned into a moan.

He stayed there for some time, letting her desire build as he tasted her, her sounds of pleasure causing him to grow hard between his own legs. His tongue flicked her clit, and she moaned out his name, her hands tangling in his hair. He used his hands to support her as he began to suck on the sensitive knot, her legs trembling slightly on either side of his waist. She started to come undone quickly as he kissed and licked and teased her clit, and she swore loudly when she reached orgasm, practically collapsing in his arms afterwards.

“How the _fuck_ did anyone divorce you?” she breathed, causing him to laugh aloud. He kissed her cheek and her nose and then finally her lips, to which she responded enthusiastically, her mouth opening under his.

“No one has ever… You’re the first person to make me come,” she muttered when they drew back, “I’ve always had to take care of myself. But you… you’re amazing.”

“I want to do it again,” Robb admitted with a smile, tracing circles over Margaery’s back. The way she was looking at him made his face go hot again, and it only grew even more so as he felt her hands slide down his stomach to reach into his boxer briefs.

“I never thought I’d meet a man so generous,” she teased him with words, “But we’ll have to make sure you’re taken care of as well.” She gripped him gently but firmly with one hand, making him groan as she began to stroke. “What do _you_ like? Tell me everything.”

“I like _that_ ,” Robb admitted with a grin. It was admittedly a bit of a struggle for him to think of his own desires, since even when he and Jeyne had been doing well he tended to focus on hers. “I like being buried deep...if that’s comfortable for you. I like being able to look at and kiss the person I’m with. And I like...gods, Margaery…” She ran her thumb over the tip of his cock and he was quick to voice his approval. “Most of all I like whatever comes instinctively. I like it when the person I’m with doesn’t hold back.”

Margaery pressed several kisses to Robb’s cheek, giving him a nod in understanding before she stood so that he could take his briefs off. She unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side, and he nearly froze as he looked her over, in awe of how gorgeous she was. She grabbed the condoms from the side table and took one out of its packaging, carefully slipping it on him, and then they both climbed into the chair once more.

He took his cock in his hand, gently brushing it against her folds and letting her sink down onto him. " _Fuck"_ , they both swore at the same time and then subsequently broke into laughter, and he leaned forward to kiss her.

“You’re really big,” Margaery murmured against his lips, and he was certain his face went the color of a beet, “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“I’ll have to take your word on that,” Robb confessed, still rather red, “But are you...you’re not uncomfortable?”

Margaery shook her head. “You’re a perfect fit,” she told him.

They shared another kiss as they remained still, enjoying the feeling of each other for a little while longer, then Margaery slowly lifted herself up. She waited until he had almost slipped out of her before she took him in deep again, biting down on her lower lip. When she repeated the motion he moved his hands to rest on her lower back and began to move with her, not wanting her to do all the work. He found it incredibly easy for them to build up a rhythm together, and he briefly wondered how it was even possible that he was so compatible with a woman he’d met much less than a day ago.

Robb felt Margaery’s arms wrap around him when he was close to his peak, her nails digging slightly into his back as he began to distinguish his name among her moans. He watched in awe as her breasts moved each time she did and his hand went to one of them so his thumb could run over her nipple. He had told her that he had wanted to make her come again and he had every intention of honoring that, quickly moving his hand down to where they were connected to find her clit.

 _“Robb!”_ she gasped out before moving to kiss him with urgency, her arms wound tightly around him in an affectionate embrace. She let out a cry against his mouth, and he only allowed himself to let go when he knew she had come again as well.

“Seven hells,” he breathed, resting his head on her shoulder as they both let themselves relax, “That was the best sex I’ve ever had, Margaery… You’re so good and so beautiful and so… _fuck._ ”

She laughed again, pressing her lips to the side of his head. “I know the feeling,” she jested softly.

“Will you stay tonight?” Robb asked her, “I’ll make you breakfast in the morning. And we don’t have to do that again if…”

Margaery silenced him with a gentle finger against his lips. “I would’ve said yes even before the offer of breakfast,” she affirmed, “And I can’t think of a single reason I wouldn’t want to do that again.”

“I am so fucking glad I don’t have work tomorrow,” Robb remarked with a laugh, turning his head so their lips could meet again.

“Me too,” Margaery said after they pulled away. The look of adoration in her eyes was almost too much for Robb to handle. It reminded him of how Jeyne used to look at him when they first got together, but there was something more to it as well. Perhaps it was the fact that they were adults grown and that there was no sense of teenage wonderment in her eyes, or perhaps it was just that someone was seeing the true, honest him for the first time and wanted to spend the night with him without any reservations… Either way, he was smitten with the woman who sat in front of him, and he owed Sansa a huge thanks the next time he saw her.

They spent much of the rest of the night talking in between making love, and Robb found their conversation seemed to flow somehow even more easily when they were lying naked on his rug or in his bed. He found out that Margaery’s family had only come into their small fortune fairly recently, and Margaery confessed that the men she had dated before had been less of a choice on her part and more stepping stones she had been encouraged to pursue to improve her family’s social standing. Robb’s response to that had been to kiss his way down her stomach until his head was between her legs so he could pleasure her once more, insisting he was making up for her lost time.

In what Robb deduced must have been the very early hours of the morning, when they were lying together under his blankets, he found himself wondering if the previous evening had been a dream because none of it seemed remotely possible when he thought it through. Yet, when he glanced downwards he could make out Margaery’s shape, and her weight against his chest reassured him that she truly was real.

The next time Robb awoke, it was to the loud sound of yelling and banging on his bedroom door. “Robb, why haven’t you answered my calls? I want to know how your date went!”

It took him a moment to register that it was his sister who was causing the racket as she was the only other person with keys to his apartment and the only one who knew he’d been on a date with Margaery.

 _Margaery._ He glanced to the side to see her blinking her eyes open, smiling at him when he came into her view. He had no time to say anything to her, however, as Sansa began pounding on the door again.

“Is that who I think it is?” Margaery asked, her voice still slightly husky with sleep. He thought she looked if possible even more gorgeous in the morning light lying under the sheets with her hair mussed up, but he wasn’t even able to get that out before his sister took matters into her own hands.

“All right, I’m coming in,” Sansa’s voice declared, and the door slowly swung open. She marched into the room looking concerned at first, but once she’d cast eyes upon the bed her expression changed to one of both surprise and, somehow, smugness.

“So, the date went pretty well, I think,” Robb declared before Margaery burst into giggles.

“You’re welcome,” Sansa said, already beginning to back out the door to leave the couple to themselves, “I’ll leave you two to it, but you’d best call me later. Both of you.”

Robb nodded in agreement and Margaery followed his lead; it was only after she got their affirmation that Sansa shut the door and he could hear her walk away.

“I’m never going to live that down,” Robb remarked, falling back against the pillows of the bed once more so that he could hug Margaery to him.

“I’ll talk to her if you like,” Margaery offered, “I’ll tell her that her brother showed me the best night of my life and she shouldn’t embarrass him.”

“You’re the greatest,” Robb declared, giving her a gentle squeeze, “I’ll go get started on your breakfast in a minute.”

“There’s no rush,” Margaery assured him with a smile, “I’m very happy to be here. I mean, I could probably do with a shower and a change of clothes, but...”

“Clothes? Why on earth would you need those?” Robb jested, leaning in and resting his forehead against Margaery’s.

She laughed again, leaning in to press her lips to his. “Thank you,” she whispered, “For being so generous and understanding with me. For buying me dinner and letting me stay the night. And for making me feel things I’ve never felt before in my thirty years of living. I’m so glad I met you. I’m so glad I decided to reach out to Sansa.”

“I should be the one thanking you. Sansa told me I hadn’t been quite myself since the divorce and I hadn’t really understood what she meant until last night...until you,” Robb admitted. He found that he couldn’t stop smiling despite the earlier mildly embarrassing incident, and Margaery’s dismissal of it only endeared him to her more. He adored how daring and full of life she was and already was finding he wanted to be more like her.

“Hey, are you busy this evening?” he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

“Not to the best of my knowledge,” Margaery replied, “Why do you ask?”

“What do you think about having that second date?”

Margaery bit back her smile as she rolled over Robb, straddling his hips. “I’m still wondering when this first date is going to end,” she teased, bringing her hand up to play with his curls, “But yeah, absolutely I want to have that second date with you… If I can manage to pull myself away from you for a few hours, I’ll go grab the ingredients for our dinner. Maybe you’d like to visit my apartment this time around? I have a bed and an ottoman and a kitchen counter that need to be christened.”

Robb laughed at her suggestion, shaking his head in amusement. “That sounds perfect,” he murmured, sitting up so that he could capture her lips once more.

After spending a rather considerable amount of time exchanging kisses with the woman he had unexpectedly found himself in bed with, Robb eventually managed to tear himself away to make his way to the kitchen. Grey Wind was sitting up and ready to greet him right away, and he made sure to prepare a bowl of food for his dog before something occurred to him. He went in search of his mobile phone, which turned out to still be in the pocket of his trousers, and shook his head with a smile when he saw all the missed calls from Sansa. He then opened up his text messages and began typing one to her.

‘ _Don’t tell Arya, but if I ever had to choose a favorite sister you have the edge on her now. Thank you._ ’


	2. Second Chance

“I have to admit I’m still a little nervous about this.”

Robb gave a nod in understanding and took a hand off the steering wheel to reach for Margaery’s. “I know. I’m sorry,” he said gently, “But I really think it’ll be alright. At least you have one of my siblings you definitely won’t need to worry about.”

“I’m so glad Sansa will be there,” Margaery admitted, “And I  _ am _ looking forward to meeting the rest of your family, don’t get me wrong. I just...I can imagine it will probably be a bit strange for them seeing you with someone new.”

Partially snow-covered hills were rolling past Robb and Margaery outside the window as they drove through the Northern countryside, drawing closer and closer to Robb’s childhood home of Winterfell. The trip had required the both of them take time off work and so had been planned a little while beforehand, but it had come up more quickly than even Robb himself had anticipated. Very soon he would be introducing his new girlfriend to his parents for the first time, and he could only hope they found her as wonderful as he did.

“It might be a little strange at first, but once they see how happy you make me, any and all reservations will be dissolved,” he reassured her, squeezing her hand.

“It’s still a lot of pressure, baby,” Margaery murmured, “People are already under a lot of stress during the Solstice season… I guess I’ve just never been this unnerved before.”

Robb couldn’t help but give a small chuckle to himself. His girlfriend was almost always calm and cool and collected, and to have anxiety about anything had to be throwing her for a loop. “You’ve got this, sweetheart. And I’ll be right with you every step of the way.”

Robb glanced at Margaery and saw her nod and smile before taking in a deep breath. “Thank you,” she said, “We’re lucky we’ll have our own cottage to retreat to as well.”

“Aye, it was very kind of Jonelle to offer it while she’s away. If things ever get too much for you, just let me know and we’ll leave.”

“Or if we ever want to spend some time alone as well.”

It was Robb’s turn to smile then. He thought that his girlfriend was excellent at many things but one of them was reading people, and she was particularly good at figuring out what he wanted but sometimes was a little too shy to say. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a familiar house came into view on the horizon, and Grey Wind gave a bark from the backseat. Robb’s dog had in fact been found in Winterfell along with five other pups, and it seemed like he was happy to be home to see his brothers and sisters. Robb, meanwhile, smiled wider, unbuckling his seatbelt so he could lean across the center console and press a kiss to Margaery’s cheek. 

“Can I have a kiss on the lips for good luck and courage?” she queried, turning to face him, her eyebrow quirked.

He laughed before leaning in to let their lips meet, only drawing back when he became startled by the sound of someone knocking on the passenger side window. 

“Hey! Stop making out and come say hi!” He peered over his girlfriend’s shoulder and saw Arya standing by the car with Bran by her side and Sansa hurrying out of the house behind them.

“Ah, the joys of being back home,” Robb commented playfully, shaking his head slightly with a small smile. He took Margaery’s hand again and gave it a squeeze, only dropping it so he could get out of the car and open the door on her side. He then opened the door to the back seat, letting Grey Wind hop out and watching with a smile as the young dog immediately ran to his siblings who were out in the front yard.

“You must be Margaery,” Bran declared enthusiastically, extending a hand to shake hers as she stepped out of the car, “It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

“Aye, you’re pretty much all Robb talks about nowadays,” Arya declared with a grin, “I’m glad he wasn’t making you up.”

Robb felt his face flush. “I don’t think I’d have been able to make up someone like Margaery if I’d tried,” he noted, “But speaking of, when are we meeting this boyfriend of yours?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Arya protested, narrowing her eyes at her older brother. She turned back to Margaery then, giving her a smile. “You’re so pretty… How did you end up with Robb?”

Margaery gave a giggle. “Gods, you all remind me of my siblings. And thank you, you’re very pretty as well. I shouldn’t be surprised, though. The Starks seem to have good genes.”

Sansa came running over to wrap her arms around Margaery in a hug, kissing her cheek. “I’m so happy you made it safely,” she remarked, “We should all go inside and get some hot chocolate.”

“I like the sound of that,” Margaery agreed with a smile, then addressing Robb’s younger siblings, “So are your parents and Rickon home?”

“Rickon is out with some of his mates, but Mum and Dad are here. Mum is in the middle of preparing quite a meal,” Bran responded, “She looked up some recipes from the Reach so hopefully you’ll feel a least a little bit at home.”

“Oh, wow. That’s very kind of her,” Margaery remarked, “She really didn’t need to go to so much trouble.” Robb slipped his arm around her as they walked along the path to the Stark manor and felt her lean her weight against him slightly. 

“She’s just excited about potentially getting a new daughter-in-law,” Arya teased, to which Robb saw Sansa give her a glare and shake her head.

Robb’s heart gave a small leap in his chest at Arya’s words. He had thought about the potential progression of his and Margaery’s relationship and getting married to her in the future. He knew he was quickly falling for her, but he’d spoken none of these words aloud to her. Sometimes he wondered if he was just prone to falling in love; he’d done the same thing with Jeyne, and he really didn’t want to scare Margaery away by coming on too strong too fast.

“Well, she sounds amazing,” Margaery offered amicably, and Robb was glad to see she still had a smile on her face, “I can’t wait to meet her.”

Robb gave his girlfriend a gentle squeeze. “So what do you make of the North so far?” he wanted to know, “Not too inhospitable, I hope.”

“Oh no, not at all,” Margaery replied on their way in the door, “If anything I was rather hoping for even more snow.”

“I’d say be careful what you wish for,” a voice remarked, and Robb looked up with a grin to see his mother stepping out of the kitchen. 

As a boy, Robb had always thought of his father and particularly his mother as a model for what a marriage should be. His parents had been through tough times but they had come out the other end stronger together, and he supposed he had once imagined he and Jeyne would be the same way. After his divorce, he admittedly had felt  almost ashamed whenever he spoke to them, but he found that was a million miles away from how he felt now. After breaking from Margaery temporarily to give his mother a hug, he felt proud to introduce the woman who had truly changed his life.

“Mum, this is my girlfriend, Margaery,” he announced with a grin, stepping back to place a hand on the small of her back.

“It’s so good to finally meet you,” Margaery exclaimed, “I’ve heard nothing but wonderful things. I wanted to thank you in person for raising such an amazing man.”

Catelyn smiled widely and Robb’s face flushed red. “ _ I’ve  _ wanted to meet the woman who has made my son so happy these past few months,” she said, “Please, come inside. You can hang your coats on the rack in the living room.”

“I can take yours, baby,” Robb offered, moving to stand behind Margaery. She extended her arms and he gently pulled off her coat, leaning in to press a kiss just below her ear and making her grin before she thanked him.

For reasons unbeknownst to Robb, Arya, Bran and Sansa all followed after him, walking beside him on his way to the cupboard under the stairs while Margaery spoke with Catelyn. “Gods, there I was thinking Sansa was just bragging when she said you two were crazy about each other,” Arya teased Robb, keeping her voice quiet, “Who is she and what has she done to our brother?”

“Leave him alone, Arya,” Bran remarked after giving a laugh, “I think they’re pretty sweet.”

“That must have been some first date is all I’m saying,” Arya added, and Robb felt his face only get redder.

“It was one  _ hell _ of a first date,” Robb declared, “We barely left our apartments the day afterwards, and if you don’t want me to go into any more detail than that maybe you should play nice.”

“Ugh, gross Robb,” Arya muttered before giving her brother a shove. Despite how much she had grown over the years, she still barely managed to move him, and he gave a laugh at her antics. 

“Do you love her?” Bran asked, always direct.

“He can’t possibly know that yet,” Sansa spoke up, saving Robb from having to answer, “They’ve only been dating for a few months. I’m proud of Robb for letting things happen organically. He deserves that after all the trouble he’s gone through.”

“Thanks, Sansa,” Robb said, giving her a smile, “It’s...things are a little more complicated sometimes when you’re divorced, but I’m figuring it out. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

When Robb returned to Margaery’s side, he found that his father had come in from the back garden, and he hurried to make proper introductions. 

“Ah, so you’re the famous Margaery,” Ned remarked, extending a hand for her, “It’s a pleasure.”

“Famous?” Margaery queried, shaking his hand then turning to Robb with a grin, “I hope you haven’t been overselling me, sweetheart.”

“That would be impossible, baby,” Robb replied immediately.

Robb rarely saw his girlfriend blush, but she did on this occasion, and he couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she looked and how well she was already getting on with his family. 

“I know it’s not Solstice yet, but I thought we could have our supper in the dining room tonight,” Catelyn spoke up, giving a smile, “Sansa has already set the table if you two are hungry.”

“I’m twenty-four years old, and she still won’t let me touch the good dishware,” Arya mumbled to Robb, giving a roll of her eyes.

“Table setting is boring anyway,” Margaery whispered back, and Arya gave a laugh in approval.

“I could go for some food, I think,” Robb admitted, grinning at his girlfriend’s words, “How about you, Margaery?”

“That sounds lovely,” Margaery agreed, “Won’t Rickon mind if we start without him?”

“I think he said he and his friends were eating somewhere,” Bran explained.

“I’m kind of glad, to be honest,” Arya remarked, to which Sansa frowned slightly, “ _ What _ ? He eats all the food.”

Robb could only grin again. Though he had joked a few times before about Sansa having the edge for his favorite sister, truthfully he didn’t think he’d like to be without either of them in his life. He loved Sansa’s level head and kind heart just as much as he loved Arya’s sense of humor and feisty personality, and he thought if he was ever fortunate enough to have a daughter of his own he would be happy if she was like either of them.

He and his siblings filed into the dining room alongside Margaery and his parents, and Robb pulled out a seat next to his own for his girlfriend to sit on. Catelyn brought the food out soon afterwards, and as they began making up their plates Margaery made conversation with the rest of his family. Despite her earlier nervousness, Robb thought that - as everything seemed to with Margaery - bonding with his family appeared to come naturally,  and he just listened for the most part as she asked Arya about her horses and fencing and Bran about his graduate studies. When she was asked about herself, he then chimed in occasionally but only if he felt she wasn’t giving herself enough praise.

Everyone continued to talk well after they finished their food which he considered to be a very good sign. He gripped Margaery’s hand under the table after she put down her fork for the final time, enjoying being beside her as she got to know his parents and siblings better. He knew he had to have a rather unpleasant conversation with his father after supper, but his girlfriend had taught him not to dwell on impending moments that he wasn’t looking forward to. He really loved living in the moment with her.

When they all decided to get up from the table and relax in the living room, he was glad that Margaery offered to help Catelyn clear the table. He thought it would seize the opportunity to speak with Ned, wanting to get the exchange out of the way so he could savor the rest of the evening without worry.

“Dad? Can I have a quick word?” Robb reached into the pocket of his trousers, carefully pulling out a diamond and silver ring and holding it in his fist so it wasn’t quite so obvious. It wasn’t a particularly fancy ring and he had seen many a bigger diamond including the one currently on Sansa’s finger, but it was precious to his family and had been to him for a while. It was the ring his grandfather Rickard had used to propose to his grandmother Lyarra, and it was the ring he had used to propose to Jeyne too once upon a time.

Robb pressed the ring into his father’s palm, where Ned looked at it with a furrowed brow. “What are you giving me this for, son?” he asked.

“Jeyne gave a few things back to me, and this was one of them…” he explained quietly.

“But it’s yours, Robb. It was my gift to you. What if you need it sometime in the future?” Ned queried, his eyes shifting towards Margaery who was still gathering dishes on the other side of the room. 

Robb shook his head. “Please, Dad. Give it to Bran or Arya’s boyfriend or Rickon. I don’t…” He trailed off, not sure what else to say. He hoped his father wouldn’t press the issue further. 

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Ned remarked, giving him a pat on the arm.

“Thank you,” Robb said with a small nod. His gaze had dropped to the floor, but he lifted it again to address Margaery as she looked to be finishing up. “Shall we head over to the cottage soon, baby? It’s getting dark and I don’t know about you but I’m getting a bit tired.”

Margaery blinked at him, and he noticed her hesitate for a moment before she gave her answer. “It  _ was _ a long drive,” she remarked, “It’s up to you, Robb. We can go if you’d like to.”

Robb extended a hand for his girlfriend and once their fingers were intertwined he gently brought her closer. “It might be nice to have some time alone,” he remarked quietly to her, “As I believe was your brilliant idea.”

“Mm-hmm,” she replied shortly, causing him to raise his eyebrows a little. Perhaps she was just as tired as he was, though she usually had more than him to say, especially when they were flirting.

He gave both of his parents a hug goodbye and thanked them for dinner, promising them that he and Margaery would be round again in the morning to visit. They grabbed their coats in the living room and bid his siblings a farewell before making their way to the car. 

The air was already colder than when they had arrived, and a gentle snowfall had started while they were inside. Kissing Margaery under the moonlight would have been a rather romantic moment, Robb thought, but she  headed straight for the passenger side to get in.

“Is everything all right, sweetheart?” Robb found himself asking as he got in beside her. He liked to think he knew her well enough by now that he could tell when something was off, but a part of him still thought perhaps he could be completely off the mark.

“Yes,” Margaery replied initially, followed by a pause, “Well, no, not really. I’m sorry, I don’t...perhaps we should wait until we get to the cottage.”

Robb immediately began to rack his brains, trying to think of what he could have done to upset his girlfriend in such a way. “Aye, we can, if that’s what you’d prefer...I have to admit I’m at a bit of a loss here.” He was rather horrified when he looked her over and saw tears shining in her eyes. “Margaery-”

“I don’t want to do this here,” she muttered, “Maybe the drive will help me clear my head.”

He swallowed the lump in his throat, wanting to ask her more but giving a nod anyway. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, his thoughts racing as he put the keys in the ignition and backed the car out of the driveway.  _ Did she not think that went well? Did his mum say something to her that upset her while they were clearing dishes? Had meeting his family changed her stance on their relationship?  _ He tried to stop himself from letting his anxieties take over, but he couldn’t help but be unnerved. He didn’t want to mess up something that had felt so right and so  _ perfect  _ from the moment that it began.

Robb was thankful that the drive to Jonelle Cerwyn’s cottage was a relatively short one because it seemed at least three times as long when he wasn’t chatting to Margaery and she wasn’t reaching out to touch his arm or run her fingers affectionately through his hair. She turned the music on not long after they set off but it didn’t seem to improve matters, and every time he glanced at her she was just staring straight ahead at the dark road. 

The cottage came into view once they’d turned down a country lane, and if he hadn’t been so concerned about his girlfriend Robb would have smiled. He had visited it several times when he had been younger as his family had often been invited to the Cerwyns’, and it hadn’t changed much since then: it was big for a cottage, with a beautiful front garden that he had thought Margaery would enjoy but that wasn’t really visible at night. 

“Well, here we are,” he announced softly. He turned off the engine and made his way to the other side of the car, opening the door for Margaery and then grabbing their luggage. The silence was deafening as he turned on the torch setting of his phone, searching for the fake rock where Joelle informed him she’d hidden her keys. He hurried to fetch them and unlock the front door, making his way inside and turning on the light in the foyer.

“So…” he murmured when his girlfriend didn’t say anything as she took off her coat, “Can you tell me what’s the matter, sweetheart?”

She turned to look at him, her lips pursed together tightly before she spoke. “I saw you give that engagement ring back to your father.”

“The engagement...oh.” Robb’s eyes widened slightly as realization dawned on him. “I gave it back to him because it was a family ring. My grandfather gave it to my grandmother.” He had thought that would serve as an explanation, but for some reason it only seemed to upset Margaery further.

“Robb, I’ve never expected...I know that the divorce was very hard on you, and it’s not as if I anticipated getting married tomorrow or anything,” Margaery began to explain, “But you brought me to meet your family, and I just thought...I care about you so much.”

“And I care about you more than anyone, baby. That’s precisely why I brought you here - because I wanted my parents to meet someone who’s so important to me.”

“But you don’t want to marry me,” Margaery said, her voice breaking.

“No, that’s not… That wasn’t why I gave the ring back to my dad. I proposed to Jeyne with it.”

Margaery took in a deep breath as a few tears slipped down her face. “Sometimes it’s really hard for me to think about you loving someone else. I’ll never… I can’t fill her shoes.”

Robb blinked several times, taken aback. “I don’t want you to, Margaery. I’m sorry I can’t change the past.”

“You can’t, and I know that it isn’t your fault. I’m sorry, I think it’s just being here…” Margaery admitted, “Don’t get me wrong, your family is great, but I just...I see photographs around the house of you and Jeyne and your little cousins and...I  _ know _ I’m being ridiculous. But I’m getting to a stage in my life where I want something a bit more concrete and I want that with you, Robb.”

“But we’re having a great time together, aren’t we? You’re the one who’s always telling me to live in the moment,” Robb noted. He offered up a small smile, but almost immediately realized from Margaery’s expression that it was a mistake. 

“We are,” Margaery agreed, “I’m always so happy when I’m with you. But I think...I think I might need more than that, Robb.”

Robb’s mouth fell open slightly. “I didn’t… I didn’t know you felt any of these things, Margaery,” he told her softly.

“I know,” she whispered, “And I’m just now realizing how stupid it was not to tell you. But I didn’t want… I’m sorry… I’m not being fair to you. I’ll give you time to think about what I said.” She reached for his hand to give it a small squeeze and then hitched her duffle bag up over her shoulder, then making her way down the hallway into the closest bedroom.

For a minute or so Robb could only stand still in the corridor, feeling completely baffled by what had just occurred. If Margaery needed some space then she should have it, but he would be lying if he said this was anything like what he had envisioned for their first night together in Winterfell. He felt like kicking himself for not having realized sooner that he and Margaery were inevitably on very different footing when it came to relationships - he had been through all this before, but she hadn’t in quite the same way. In trying to focus on the present, he had gotten too caught up and not realized how much the future was on Margaery’s mind. 

He gave a small sigh and finally managed to move, picking up his own bag and turning to make his way to the master bedroom. He thought about taking a shower, thought about watching some television, even thought about reading the book he wasn’t sure why he’d packed, but ultimately none of those options seemed appealing. It was going to be a long night without Margaery, he knew - after all, even though they lived in separate apartments, they still had sleepovers most days.

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, Robb was no closer to sleeping than he had been when he had first slipped on his pajama bottoms and fallen into bed. Although he hated that he and Margaery had to argue in order for him to see the light, he was grateful that her words had made him think about things that he hadn’t allowed himself to think about before.

He would not make the same mistakes he made with Jeyne. He had never been able to tell her anything that was on his mind, but Margaery was so open and willing to listen to him. He knew he had to be honest with her as she had been with him. As he lay in bed, Robb found himself wondering if his girlfriend was also awake, and if she would mind if he went to see her. He could wait until morning, but he didn't want her to spend the night potentially dwelling on how he felt when he could tell her outright. 

As he made his way out of his bedroom and back down the corridor, Robb happened to glance through one of the windows of the house and although he couldn't see much, he registered that it seemed like quite a lot of snow was starting to come down. He was already looking forward to showing it to Margaery in the morning when he found her door ajar, and he gave it a small push to check if she was awake. 

“Sweetheart?” he questioned quietly when he noticed her turn over, “Can I come lay down with you?”

Even in the darkness he could see her nod her head, and he walked over to the bed to slip under the covers with her. He went to stroke her hair and then realized she had been crying, so he brought his hand down to brush her tears away. “Oh, baby, you have no reason to cry,” he muttered, feeling his own eyes mist over, “I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

“I was just worried that you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore,” she admitted in a whisper, “I don’t want to push you away.”

“You can't,” Robb assured her, “I mean, not unless you told me I was making you miserable or something.”

“As if you ever would,” Margaery whispered back, “You bring me nothing but joy. I’m starting to wish I hadn't said anything at all.”

“I’m glad you did. I…I know being with me comes with a lot of baggage. Over the years I became very, very good at  _ not  _ talking about what was on my mind, but that was a mistake. Thank you for being so honest with me.”

Margaery gave a small sniff, shifting slightly closer to him as his arm wrapped around her waist. “So what  _ has _ been on your mind, sweetheart?”

“A future with you. I'm so sorry if I gave you the impression that I had anything else in mind, sweetheart. I've thought about living with you, about marrying you, even about us having children together if that's what you want. But I would never want to propose to you with  _ that _ ring because what we have is unique to me. I've never connected with anyone the way I have with you. I’m...I’m deeply in love with you, Margaery.”

Margaery let out a soft sob, worrying Robb at first before she put his mind at ease by slipping her arms around him in a tight embrace. “I’m in love with you,” she breathed, causing his heart to give a leap, “I’ve been wanting to say that for a little while now, but I was scared. I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

“Neither have I,” he admitted, nuzzling his nose against her cheek, “I mean that, Margaery. The way I love you and the way I once loved Jeyne are completely different. I was a teenager with silly notions about the world and romance. I didn’t know what it was like to build a life with someone, to find someone who made me better and wanted me to succeed in everything that I did. I didn’t know what it was like to fall more and more in love with someone every day we spent together. Jeyne might have been my first love, but I want you to be my last.”

“Seven hells, Robb,” Margaery breathed, and he pulled back slightly to meet her gaze, “You really know how to leave a girl speechless.” He was delighted to see that her face had lit up, and she was still smiling as she leant in to leave a lingering kiss on his lips. 

“I love you,” Robb whispered, barely pulling away from her, “I’m so sorry we didn’t meet sooner.”

“Don’t be. I mean...I would’ve loved to have met you as a teenager, but I also love the man you are now. Baggage and all.”

Robb smiled, and this time a few tears ended up escaping his eyes. He couldn’t remember a time in his life where he had been this happy. Margaery was right. There was no point lamenting on what could have been; he was just glad he did end up meeting her and falling in love with her. 

“I do want to marry you and live with you and have beautiful babies with you,” she added with a soft giggle, “That sounds like the most wonderful life imaginable.”

“Beautiful babies, huh? We’ll have to hope they inherit their looks from you, then,” Robb teased, his smile becoming a grin.

“Oh, hush. You know very well how I feel about  _ your _ looks,” Margaery noted, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, “I’m so glad you came here. I was dreading spending the night alone.”

“As was I. We might want to move ourselves over to the other bedroom, though. This bed is a bit small for both of us.”

“It doesn’t seem that bad to me. It’s a good excuse to be as close to each other as possible, after all...not that we really need one.”

“Well, I certainly don’t have any objections to that,” Robb jested, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear. “I feel so lucky, Margaery,” he admitted in a whisper.

“I do as well,” she replied, “You are, without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Robb gave a jovial laugh at her statement and leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

As the night went on, Robb remained close to his girlfriend, exchanging kisses with her and talking about everything and nothing at all. He found himself somewhat lamenting the fact that his parents were expecting both of them in the morning, as all he really wanted was to spend the entire night awake with the woman he loved and who he knew now loved him in return. Eventually, however, both he and Margaery did succumb to sleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

Morning came, and Robb awoke with Margaery’s weight resting comfortably against his chest. She stirred as he accidentally shifted a little beneath her, but she did not seem too bothered about being woken up if her smile after she opened her eyes was anything to go by.

“You make for an excellent pillow,” she informed him, her voice slightly hoarse with sleep, “You’re so warm.”

Robb smiled in return. “That’s good,” he murmured back, “I couldn’t bring my southern rose up here and let her freeze.”

“I love you, Robb Stark,” she whispered, sending a flood of emotions back over him. Last night had almost seemed like a dream, but hearing Margaery say the words she’d confessed only a few hours prior made everything come to light.

“I love you, Margaery Tyrell,” he told her softly, “Perhaps Margaery Stark in the future if you’d like to take my name.”

She laughed before biting down on her bottom lip, a quirk he always found endearing. “Just last night you didn’t even know that you wanted to marry me and now you’re asking me to take your name?” she teased.

“I did know,” he protested with a grin, “It was somewhere in the recesses of my mind. I just needed a little encouragement from you.”

“Well, I fully intend to continue to do my best in giving you all the encouragement you’ll ever need, my love. And I think I would like to take your name when the day comes. Margaery Stark sounds really…”

Robb cut her off by leaning in to press a passionate kiss to her lips. He felt practically giddy, and was happy to be swept away in emotions he hadn't really expected to feel again. 

“Mmmm...perfect,” Margaery finished with a small giggle, “You're rather eager this morning.”

“Well, I’m in quite possibly my favorite city in the world and in bed with my incredible girlfriend who just told me she loved me,” Robb replied near Margaery’s ear, “So if you're thinking that I’d quite like to fuck you senseless then you're right.”

“Sweetheart…” she muttered, raising her eyebrows, “As wonderful as that sounds, we promised your parents that we would be over for breakfast.”

Robb gave a playful groan, drawing back to give his girlfriend a pout. “Why do you always have to be the voice of reason?”

“I don’t want to make a bad impression with my future in-laws,” she responded, trailing a hand through his curls. 

Robb nodded, unable to help but smile even as he reluctantly moved to get out of bed. “You’re very sweet, but I honestly don’t think you need to worry,” he noted, “My family seems to adore you already...as they should.” He looked around for his clothes then, only to realize his bag was still in the master bedroom. “I’ll be back soon, sweetheart.”

It was Margaery’s turn to playfully pout this time. “I’m regretting being the voice of reason already,” she said, making Robb laugh.

“Come with me, then,” he offered, “Let’s have a shower together. We can make it quick, I think.”

“You have the best ideas,” she remarked, standing from the bed and taking his hand, “Gods, I feel so happy today, Robb. All thanks to you. There was a part of me that had given up on the idea on love and marriage for myself before you.”

He leaned over to press a kiss to her lips, gently tugging her towards the door. “I had too in a way,” he admitted, “I just didn’t think… It seemed like I wouldn’t ever be compatible with anyone who would want to spend the rest of their days with me. But now… Now I have someone who is perfect for me in every way.” He stopped short when they reached the hallway and looked through the window that had the curtains drawn back unlike the ones in the bedroom. 

“By the gods, I’ve never seen so much snow in my life,” Margaery remarked, voicing his thoughts. He’d lived in the North nearly all of his thirty years, but the blizzard that had swept through Winterfell the night before was quite remarkable.

“We may have to postpone that breakfast with my parents,” Robb remarked, “I’m not even sure we’ll be able to get out the door, let alone drive.” 

“Do you really think we might be snowed in?” Margaery seemed like she still couldn't quite believe the snow was even real, and Robb thought it incredibly endearing. “Has that ever happened to you before?” she wondered. 

“A couple of times when I was a boy. It was nice to get a day or two off school,” Robb replied with a cheeky grin, “I've never been snowed in as an adult with my beautiful girlfriend.”

“Needless to say, I've never been snowed in at all. This is all very exciting,” Margaery declared with a giggle, “Now is your chance to find out if you  _ really _ want to spend the rest of your days with me.”

Robb laughed before lowering his gaze slightly, placing his hands on either side of her waist and pushing her up against the wall so that he could kiss her. “I don’t need a chance. I know,” he muttered against her lips, his fingers slipping underneath her pajama shirt, “There are a few other things I’d like to discover today, though.”

“Oh yeah?” Margaery breathed out, her own hands coming to rest on his backside, “Like what, my love?”

“Mmm, for one… what it’s like to fuck you standing up,” he replied in almost a growl. Margaery let out a soft moan against his lips, and the sound combined with the feeling of her pressed up against him was more than enough to make him stir below the belt. 

“Seven hells, Robb...” Margaery murmured as he caressed her skin. She gave his pajama bottoms a small tug and her feet helped push them down so that she could take him, half-hard, in her hands. “Let’s make lots of discoveries today,” she suggested, looking at him through her lashes. 

Robb could only groan at first as she began to stroke him slowly, and he hurried to rid her of her clothes as well. He had just pulled her shorts down when he felt her suddenly still in his arms, and heard her softly mutter: “Oh, shit.”

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” he asked, pulling back.

“Oh, no, it’s nothing.” Margaery shook her head. “I just...I just remembered I forgot to take my moon pill yesterday. It shouldn’t be a problem, though - I’ll just make sure to take two today. We wouldn’t want to start making those beautiful babies already.”

“It wouldn’t be so terrible,” Robb remarked, his eyes meeting his girlfriend’s. He could tell that at first she thought it was a joke, and perhaps at first he had even meant it that way, but as they exchanged a look the air seemed to become tinged with something more serious.

“You mean it?” Margaery whispered, reaching a hand up to curl her fingers in his hair, “You… You want to make a baby with me? Right now?”

Robb thought about how long he had Jeyne had tried for a child of their own and how they had given up over several years after they were married. Somehow he’d known even then that it wouldn’t have been a good idea to have started a family with her; he couldn’t imagine what a disaster it would have been for a child to grow up in a household with parents who tolerated each other rather than loved one another. He had always dreamt of being a father, but now his dream included Margaery, someone he knew would be so generous and nurturing and supportive. He’d be proud to say to any daughter or son of theirs that he loved their mother more than anything in the world and that they were born out of that love.

He slowly nodded his head, leaning forward to rest his forehead against his girlfriend’s. “I can think of nothing better than starting a family with you,” he murmured, pressing an affectionate kiss to her nose.

Robb could scarcely believe how happy Margaery looked, her face lighting up in a delighted smile. “You don’t have to prove anything, you know,” she wanted to assure him, “I believed you last night when you said you wanted a future with me.”

“I know, my love, and I promise I’m not trying to. It’s just that the more I think about it, the more it feels right. We took so long to find each other, didn’t we? Let’s not waste any more time now that we know what we want.”

Robb felt Margaery’s hand grip the back of his neck as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, her tongue parting his lips to find his. It took them quite a while to gently pull away from each other, letting their foreheads meet once more. “Hurry up and get inside me, Robb Stark,” Margaery murmured to him teasingly.

He couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh which quickly dissolved into a moan as he guided himself inside her, certain she never felt better. “I love you,” he muttered, kissing the side of her neck several times. 

“I love you too,” she breathed in return, hitching one of her legs up around his waist to make it easier for him to thrust. He brought a hand down to rest under her calf muscle, helping her hold herself up. “Fuck, I love you so much.”

Robb thought to himself that he certainly wouldn’t mind doing this for the rest of his life, his other hand reaching for her breast, his thumb tracing circles over her nipple. 

“You can... _ oh _ .” Margaery let out a small cry when he thrust into her again. “You can be a little rougher if you like,” she finished her thought in his ear, making his eyes widen slightly. 

“Is that what  _ you’d _ like?” he asked with a smile, to which she bit down on her bottom lip and then nodded. Robb tightened his grip on her breast, then giving her nipple a small pinch and eliciting a deep moan from her lips. Her back was gently hitting the wall as they moved together but the way she kept saying his name over and over was suggesting to him that she didn’t mind. 

“Robb...I’m so close,” Margaery admitted, “Gods, please don’t stop.”

Robb heeded his girlfriend’s words, staying as close to her as possible as they continued to move together. It was only after he heard her scream his name and knew that she was taken care of that he let himself let go, spilling inside her.

“Oh, sweetheart…” she muttered after a few seconds of silence, letting her head drop to his shoulder, “You never cease to amaze me.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” 

She let out a soft laugh before pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. “We should go back to the bedroom so I can lay down for a little bit… Laying down is meant to increase your chances of pregnancy.”

“With your legs up in the air? I think I saw that in a film once,” Robb remarked with a gentle laugh of his own.

“That might be a myth, but I can try it anyway,” Margaery replied. She pouted slightly as Robb let himself slip out of her, but brightened when he then proceeded to carry her to the other bedroom. Her lips moved to his ear, and she pressed a kiss below it before gently nipping on his earlobe. “Do you know what else I’ve heard increases your chances of getting pregnant?” she asked, to which Robb shook his head, “Having an orgasm. Thankfully my very wonderful boyfriend has that covered.”

Robb felt his face flush. “Well, I like to believe there’s always room for improvement,” he noted playfully.

Margaery laughed, pressing several kisses to her boyfriend’s cheek. “Getting snowed in with you is better than I ever could have imagined,” she remarked, “And I can scarcely believe we could have made a baby just now… You know, since we’re stuck here for the day, we should increase our chances.”

“It’s like you can read my mind,” Robb replied, his smile turning into a grin.

The remainder of the day seemed to go by both slowly and quickly at the same time as far as Robb was concerned, and he tried to keep his focus on relishing every moment without worrying about the fact that eventually the day would come to an end. For a good portion of the morning he and Margaery barely left the bedroom, remaining as close to each other as possible as they alternated between talking and taking short naps and making love. Robb remembered at some point that Jonelle Cerwyn had left some food behind that she had asked them to eat, so they moved to the kitchen for a while and enjoyed a meal and together in nothing but their robes. They then decided to explore the rest of the cottage, putting virtually every clear surface they could find to good use before finally making their way to the bathroom for a shower together.

“You are fucking amazing,” Robb declared to Margaery, taking in a few breaths. He had definitely lost count of how many times his girlfriend had made him come undone, and each time seemed just as good if not better than the last. He thought she looked incredible with her skin wet from the shower stream, and as he exchanged a deep kiss with her it occurred to him that a year ago if someone told him this was where he’d be then he’d never have believed them.

“So are you,” Margaery replied, trailing a hand through his sopping wet hair, “I’m so glad we found each other… Well, Sansa would say she orchestrated everything, but I think that fate wanted us to be together as well.”

“Oh, I most definitely agree,” he said softly, “I wish it snowed in King’s Landing so that we could have many more days like this.”

Margaery’s eyes narrowed slightly, and Robb recognized it as the face she made when she was forming a plan in her mind. “We might not ever get snowed in there, but we  _ could  _ spend a lot more time with each other like this if we moved in together,” she suggested with a hopeful smile.

Robb’s own eyes grew wide for a moment, his eyebrows raising as his face lit up. “That’s a brilliant idea. I always hate it when I’m at yours or you’re at mine and either one of us has to go home,” he admitted, “I can’t believe I didn’t...you agreed earlier today to have a baby with me and we’re not even living together yet.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Margaery said, giving a giggle, “I must be very madly in love.”

“Thank goodness you are, and that you’re so patient with me,” Robb remarked, “I feel as though I’m going about everything in the wrong order.”

“I don’t think there really is a  _ right _ order, sweetheart. Or maybe there is, but I don’t know that I particularly want to follow it. What does it matter if you do everything as you’re expected to but you aren’t happy?”

Robb couldn’t help but tear up slightly at his girlfriend’s sentiments, and he nodded his head in agreement. “Not only are you the brightest light in my life, but you’re the wisest as well,” he told her softly, “I’ve been told my whole life that relationships take work and that they aren’t easy, but with you everything comes so naturally. That’s not to say we won’t have bad or hard days, but… I don’t know. I feel like I have so much to look forward to with you. I’m sorry, my love, am I rambling?”

“Maybe a bit, but it’s adorable,” she replied with a smile, “We have a very important decision to make when we get back to King’s Landing. We can move into my apartment or yours… or we can find a new one - a bigger one to make room for the family we wish to start together.”

Robb looked pensive for a moment as he reached behind himself, turning off the water. “I’m thinking...I rather like your apartment, but I would also be happy for you to live with me for a little while.”

“Only for a little while?” Margaery asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Until we find a better, bigger place to call our own,” Robb explained, “Maybe even a house just outside the city rather than an apartment, with a garden and lots of room. That’s how we both grew up...wouldn’t it be great for our children to have something like that?”

“That would be perfect,” she agreed, her thumb coming down to brush over his cheek, “Gods, I’ve never been much of a dreamer, but I love envisioning a future with you. It’s going to be amazing.” 

“Aye, that it will be,” he remarked, leaning forward to pepper her face with kisses.


	3. Third Person

“Seriously?! Are you two sure about this?”

Margaery turned to share a warm, tender smile with Robb, who was seated beside her on the sofa. One of her hands was holding his and the other was resting on her large, very pregnant belly. Opposite them in the living room they now called their own was Sansa Stark, who looked every bit as excited as they had both expected she would be at their offer.

“One hundred percent sure,” Margaery declared, giving a nod, “Who else could possibly be a better choice for our baby’s godsmother?”

“If it weren’t for you we wouldn’t even have met, after all,” Robb pointed out, at least in part because he knew his sister was just about to.

Sansa’s eyes welled up with tears, and she nodded her head enthusiastically before lunging forward to wrap him in a hug. He gave a small chuckle and returned the gesture, giving her a pat on the back. 

She moved to Margaery then, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m going to buy her the cutest clothes and spoil her rotten.”

Margaery laughed. “We don’t even know if we’re having a girl or a boy yet,” she declared, shaking her head in amusement.

“ _ I  _ know you’re having a girl,” Sansa insisted, “When has my intuition ever been wrong?”

“In fairness, my dear sister, you do have a pretty good track record,” Robb acknowledged with a laugh of his own, “A girl would be great. I think I’ll be a little more scared if we have a girl first, though.” 

“What do you have to be scared of, sweetheart?” Margaery asked, her expression curious.

“It’s just...a different perspective, I suppose. I think Dad raised  _ me  _ pretty well and I want to do as good a job as him, but since I don’t have the experience of being a girl…” Robb did his best to explain, “I would just want to do right by her, that’s all. But thankfully whether we have a girl or a boy I’ll have you, my love.”

Margaery gave his hand a squeeze. “Don’t you worry, you’re going to be a fantastic dad no matter what,” she said, “If I didn’t think so, I wouldn’t be having a baby with you.” She held her breath as she sat up slightly and reached for her mug perched on the coffee table.

“Oh, don’t strain yourself, my love,” Robb was quick to intervene, grabbing her drink for her and passing it over.

“Thank you,” she remarked, “We’ll find out soon whether our baby is a boy or a girl… Gods, I didn’t think I’d miss doing the most mundane things, but now that I can’t…”

“That’d be your fault,” Sansa said, looking pointedly at Robb.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Robb pressed a kiss to his girlfriend’s cheek and spoke softly in her ear. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“And that’s probably my cue to leave,” Sansa declared, standing up, “I promised I’d meet Jeyne for dinner. We have a lot to catch up on.”

Margaery gave a gentle giggle. “Have fun,” she said, “Anyhow, I don’t mean to complain. Pregnancy is good for the most part. I have just gotten really big in this last couple of months and I’m not used to it.”

“I guess I have that to look forward to some day,” Sansa teased, hitching her purse up over her shoulder, “Don’t bother getting up, Margaery. I’ll see myself out.” She gave them both a smile and a wave and then made her way towards the front door.

Once the door had closed behind Sansa, Robb turned towards his girlfriend, gently bringing her in closer to him to kiss her lips. “Do I tell you enough how gorgeous you are?” he questioned with a soft smile, “I’m glad that went well. Not that I thought it wouldn’t, but…”

“You tell me just enough for me to love you all the more,” Margaery answered in a whisper before nodding her head, “Sansa looked very happy.”

“Our baby is going to be very well-loved, I think,” Robb remarked, “And not just by us.”

“Most certainly,” Margaery agreed with a smile. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he rubbed his fingers tenderly over her back. “Would you like to go get some ice cream soon? I’m having a craving.”

He laughed. “Absolutely. Anything for you. And ice cream sounds really good right now.”

“Ice cream and maybe like… a four course dinner,” she said before laughing herself, “This little one of ours has made me so hungry.”

“That’s a good sign, isn’t it? They want to grow and get even stronger,” Robb suggested, then grimaced slightly as he realized something, “That might make for more sleepless nights for you, though.”

Margaery laughed again and shook her head. “You’re always so worried about me.” She placed her hands on either side of Robb’s face, looking at him square in the eyes. “You’re a great partner and you’ll make a great father, too, my love. I have no doubts about that.”

Though they had been together for a while now, Robb still never ceased to be surprised by how well his girlfriend could read him without him having to say much at all. He  _ was _ worried, almost all the time - worried about whether Margaery would regret the decision to move in and have a baby with him, worried about whether he would  be a good father, and even irrationally worried at times that their son or daughter would grow up resentful of how untraditional their parents were. 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he murmured. Although he doubted himself at times, Margaery always managed to reassure him and make him feel better. She often reminded him that they did most everything out of their love for one another, and that was the foundation they would build their life together on. 

“Ooh!” she exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts. She reached for his hands and placed them on her stomach so that he could feel the baby kicking. 

“Gods, that never gets old,” he remarked, unable to help but smile, “What did they say in the book? That they’re the size of a squash now? I think we have some growing in our garden that we could use to compare.”

Margaery giggled, nodding her head at him. “I’m going to imagine them as a squash now but much, much cuter.”

“The cutest squash to exist - especially if they take after you,” Robb noted. His hands remained on Margaery’s belly, and he gave a delighted chuckle as he felt the baby again. “I’m sorry, sweetheart - you wanted to eat, didn’t you? Maybe they’re kicking because they want ice cream.”

“That’s exactly it,” Margaery teased, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. 

He laughed again after they pulled away and rose to his feet, offering her his hands so that he could help her stand up as well. 

“I’m going to go get my sunglasses and maybe slather some sunscreen on my face before we go,” she told him, “I know it’s not too terribly sunny, but I want to make sure I take every precaution while I’m carrying such precious cargo.”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Robb said earnestly. Margaery headed for their bedroom, and Robb went to the back door to call Grey Wind inside from where he had been running in the back garden. “Want to come with us?” he asked, to which the dog wagged his tail enthusiastically. 

When Margaery emerged once more wearing sunglasses, a hat and presumably sunscreen as well, Grey Wind immediately headed towards her and positioned himself protectively by her side. “I think we’re not the only ones who think of our baby as precious cargo,” Robb remarked with a chuckle.

“You’re such a good dog, aren’t you, Grey Wind?” Margaery queried, not even having to bend to scratch the top of his head. He’d grown a lot since Robb had first met his girlfriend, and seemed grateful for the large backyard he had now that they had moved to the suburbs of King’s Landing.

Robb laughed when Grey Wind yelped, nudging Margaery’s hand. “Hopefully he’ll behave himself once the baby is born,” he remarked, “Don’t worry, boy, we’ll still pay attention to you.”

“I trust him. I think he’ll enjoy having someone to play with once our baby gets a bit older,” Margaery commented, resting her other hand on her stomach. She let out a small sigh then and smiled softly at Robb. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of saying ‘our baby’,” she admitted.

Robb could only agree as his hand slipped into Margaery’s hand that Grey Wind had been nudging, and he attached the dog’s leash before they made their way out the door. They were lucky enough to have an ice cream shop just down the street from their neighborhood, and they frequently walked there for dessert or when Margaery had a particular craving. 

“What are you in the mood for today, my love?” Robb asked, giving his girlfriend’s hand a squeeze as they caught sight of their destination.

“Well, I’m always in the mood for chocolate, but I’ll have to see what their flavor of the week is,” she declared with a small laugh, “I could go for a fruity flavor right now.”

“Yeah? How about...Dornish Lemon Swirl? Or Triple Berry Surprise?” Robb suggested, “Or...Peach Mango Sunset? I think those are actual names but I may be making them up.”

“Peach Mango Sunset sounds good,” Margaery decided, “There’s definitely one with those two fruits in it. Have you had it before?” Robb shook his head. “You can try some of mine if you like.”

“I’d love to. I don’t think I’ve ever gone wrong trying anything you’ve ordered.”

She smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “You’re so cute. I adore you,” she murmured.

His heart gave a small leap in his chest. He loved that Margaery still gave him butterflies just the way she did on the first day they met. “I adore you too,” he told her, “It’s so nice to spend our weekends together like this.”

“Yes, it is. I’m really grateful work is giving you time off when the baby is born as well.” They arrived at the ice cream parlor then, tying Grey Wind up outside before getting in line to order.

“Aye, I’m very glad about that as well. Having a newborn is going to be a new challenge for both of us and we should both be there to help each other out,” Robb affirmed. As they waited for their turn, he wrapped his arm gently around his girlfriend’s shoulder.

“You can go ahead if you want,” a voice in front of Margaery offered. When Robb glanced at the woman who had spoken, both of them raised their eyebrows at the same time in recognition. “Oh wow, hi, Robb! I haven’t seen you for ages!”

“Alyson, hello!” Robb declared, realizing he’d run into an old colleague from school, “How have you been?” He nodded towards Margaery then, giving a smile. “This is my girlfriend, Margaery,” he announced, “Margaery, this is Alyson Stout. We went to the same high school.”

Alyson reached out her hand so that she could shake Margaery’s. “So good to meet you,” she said, “I’ve been great!” She took a step back and gestured to the woman beside her. “This is my wife, Palla.”

“Oh wow, you got married? That’s so great!” Robb said, reaching to shake Alyson’s wife’s hand, “Nice to meet you, Palla. I had no idea Alyson was in King’s Landing now.”

“We moved here a few months ago,” Alyson explained while Palla and Margaery greeted each other, “Not that we wanted to leave Winterfell but I’m sure you both probably know work tends to be easier to find down here.”

“Unfortunately,” Margaery remarked, sharing a glance with Robb, “We’re hoping to move to Winterfell sometime after this little one is born.”

Alyson smiled. “That’s so great. I loved growing up in Winterfell. It’s a wonderful place to raise children.”

“We’re of the same mind,” Margaery said, “We want to be close to family as well.”

“We should let you get to your ice cream,” Palla declared when the cashier at the window waved them onwards, “But we should all get together for game night or something one of these days. Aly and I would love to have you over to ours.”

“Absolutely. That sounds like a lot of fun,” Robb said, “Sweetheart, do you want to get Alyson and Palla’s number while I go order?”

“I can go order,” Margaery suggested, “Do you know what you want?”

“Ummm, I don’t, actually, but you can pick out anything you like. I trust your judgement.” Margaery gave a smile and a nod, while Robb got out his phone to get down the couple’s contact details.

“You two seem like you’ve been together for a long time,” Alyson commented, “How did you meet?”

Robb gave a small chuckle. “A blind date, actually,” he confessed with a sheepish grin, “My sister set us up.”

“That’s adorable,” Alyson remarked with a smile of her own, “Congratulations on your baby. It must be such an exciting time for you.”

“Oh yeah, absolutely,” he agreed, “How did you and Palla meet?”

“Believe it or not, we both were camp counselors up at White Harbor Ranch the summer after we graduated from high school,” Alyson recounted with a laugh, “We were instant best friends, but it took us ages to confess our feelings for one another and even longer after that to finally get married. But we tied the knot last year, and we couldn’t be happier.”

Robb smiled broadly, and at Alyson’s words his mind went to the drawer of his bedside table. Hidden at the very back, behind a random assortment of batteries and keys that appeared to serve no purpose, was a small black box containing a silver engagement ring. He had bought it a few weeks ago, after looking at Margaery from across the breakfast table one morning and thinking that he couldn’t imagine not seeing her for the rest of his life. He couldn’t help but be a little afraid, still - not of being with her, but of doing anything that might mess things up. He also still was trying to decide how to propose, but one thing he knew for certain was that he wanted Margaery to be his wife.

He thanked Alyson for her number, promised her he’d be in touch, and said goodbye to both her and Palla before joining his girlfriend once more.

“One Choco-Strawberry Delight in a sugar cone for you,” she announced when he reached her, handing over his ice cream, “I know how much you love strawberries and chocolate, so it seemed like the perfect combination.”

“Gods, you are truly the best. Thank you, my love,” Robb said, trying a bit. “That’s really good,” he concluded after a second or two, “I think you may have discovered my new favorite flavor.”

“Success,” Margaery said happily, letting out a laugh, “Shall we go eat at one of the tables outside? I got a pup sundae for Grey Wind, too.”

“He’ll be over the moon,” Robb remarked, “Just a second, though.” He leant in towards Margaery on their way out and cupped her cheek with his free hand as he kissed her deeply in full view of the rest of the ice cream parlor. 

His girlfriend looked rather dazed when they drew back, a smile on her face and her cheeks flushed pink as she spoke. “What was that for?” she asked softly, raising her eyebrows.

“I just love you. So very much,” he murmured, smiling in return, “I love you and our life together and the baby we made… You make me deliriously happy, and I hope you know that always.”

Margaery laughed again, leaning forward to kiss him once more. “I love you too,” she whispered, “Don’t worry, I know how much I’m loved. You make it very evident every day.”

“Good. I’d never want you to think you aren’t loved and admired,” Robb said, then lowering his voice a little further, “And very, very wanted.”

“If you’re saying that just to make me feel better about being very pregnant then it’s definitely working,” Margaery remarked, giving a smile before she broke from Robb to lead him outside. 

The two of them found a table under an umbrella shade, and Grey Wind enjoyed his own sundae while Robb got back to his rapidly melting ice cream. He noticed Margaery was being a little slow to eat her own, which was also quickly collapsing in the heat. “Are you OK, sweetheart?” he asked, “You’re not feeling nauseous, are you?”

“Oh no, I’m…” she trailed off when he stopped licking his ice cream and stared down at the small, round object sitting right on the surface of his cone. “Fine,” she finished in a whisper.

He looked up to meet her gaze, his draw dropping slightly when he realized what he’d found in his dessert. “Margaery, this is…”

“A question,” she finished for him, giving him a small smile, “I can’t exactly get down on one knee right now, but it’s the thought that counts, right? I… I love you so much, Robb. And I figured since we’ve done everything else in our relationship the non-conventional way, why not do this the non-conventional way as well?”

“Seven hells, I love you. I love you more than I even knew was possible,” Robb breathed, staring at Margaery in awe.

“I know you might be a bit scared. I know marriage hasn’t ended well for you before. But I just think...we’ve always been able to figure out a way to talk to each other, right from the beginning. If we ever have issues somewhere down the line, I know that it’s nothing we can’t handle together. And maybe you’ll say we don’t  _ need _ to get married, but…”

“Sweetheart, what makes you think I need convincing?” Robb asked, a smile appearing on his face.

“Well, you haven’t actually answered yet,” Margaery noted with a laugh that sounded only slightly nervous.

“Fuck,” Robb muttered and Margaery laughed again, louder and more relaxed this time. “Sorry. Yes, Margaery. Yes, yes, yes. I can’t think of anything I’d rather be than your husband.”

She smiled wider, tears springing forth in her eyes. “I’m so glad,” she murmured, leaning forward to press her lips to his. He was quick to meet her halfway, kissing her with enthusiasm. 

“I hope the ice cream idea wasn’t silly,” she remarked when they pulled back, narrowing her eyes and wrinkling her nose playfully, “I didn’t think this through, did I? Here…” She plucked the ring from his cone and carefully cleaned it off with her napkin before sliding it onto his finger. 

“Thank you. It wasn’t silly at all. I love it when you surprise me,” he said, kissing her cheek, “Though I might have to get you a new ice cream. Yours is all melted now.”

“Oh, I couldn’t care less about my ice cream,” Margaery admitted, pressing a kiss to his lips again, “All I can hear is you saying you want to be my husband.”

Grey Wind, who had finished his own treat, gave a bark and looked up expectantly at them. “Aye, mate, I get to have her for a wife,” Robb told him, “I know the world isn’t fair.” He extended his arms for Margaery then, raising his eyebrows at her. “Would you come sit with me, my incredible fiancée?”

“Of course. Gods, that sounds wonderful when you say it,” she replied, moving close to him and wrapping an arm around his waist, “I can't believe this is really happening… We are going to have a baby soon and we are going to be married someday.”

“Someday soon, gods willing,” he amended with a smile, “Thank you for doing all this for me, Margaery… I have a ring in my bedside table. I was waiting for the right moment, but… it seems you found it before me. And I quite like being on the receiving end this time around. You're so perfect.”

“Are you serious?” Margaery questioned, and Robb saw tears in her eyes again, “Gods. I didn’t know it was possible to feel even happier, but knowing that marriage was on your mind as well…I’m sorry. These hormones are doing strange things to my emotions.”

“That’s all right. I’m not pregnant and I’m feeling pretty emotional right now,” Robb admitted, laughing softly, “If you like we can head home soon and I can give you your ring as well.” 

“I would love that,” Margaery agreed with a nod of her head, “I can't wait to see what it looks like... I hope yours feels okay.”

He gave her waist a squeeze. “Absolutely. It's a perfect fit. I love the bronze. You have excellent taste, sweetheart.” 

She laughed once more, pressing an affectionate kiss to his shoulder. 

It wasn’t long before the two of them were making their way back to their house, with Robb making sure to take every chance he got to refer to Margaery his fiancée. Once they had stepped inside their front door, he took his wife-to-be to their bedroom, where he took out her ring and got down on one knee himself. All Robb could remember after that was an overwhelming sense of happiness amidst more kisses than he could even count. He also remembered asking Margaery if she wanted to go out and celebrate, but by then they had tumbled onto their bed and she said they could celebrate right where they were.

* * *

“Mumma, I have fowers!”

“Yes you do, my sweet girl. Do you know what to do with them?” 

Margaery sat with her two-year-old daughter, laughing as the toddler took a handful of flowers from the basket she was holding and threw them up into the air with a delighted giggle of her own. 

“That’s right!” Margaery exclaimed, leaning over to pull her daughter into her lap and pepper her face with kisses, “I love you so much, Karine. You know why today is special, don’t you?”

“Umm...Mumma and Papa kiss!” Karine declared, then looking at her mother expectantly. 

“Well, she has the gist of it,” Catelyn remarked with a warm smile.

“Aye,” Robb agreed, “Your granddaughter is very smart.” He stood rooted to the spot, transfixed by the image of his wife-to-be and young daughter on a day he already knew he would never forget. He couldn’t get over how beautiful Margaery looked in her wedding dress decorated with lace, while Karine matched the bridesmaids in her green dress and with yellow roses in her hair.

“That goes without saying,” Catelyn said, “She’s the smartest and sweetest and most well-behaved two-year-old I know.”

Margaery set Karine down, and she went running to her father, lifting her arms in the air. “Papa, up pease,” she said, her eyes wide.

“Of course, my little angel,” Robb replied, granting his daughter’s request and scooping her up in his arms. He knew he’d always wanted to be a father, but he never could have dreamt up someone as perfect as Karine. She and Margaery were his whole world; he felt his heart might explode with love whenever they were near.

“Have you been helping your mumma?” Robb asked, resting his forehead against Karine’s. 

“Aye,” Karine replied, reaching out to touch his beard with a giggle. 

“Doesn’t she look beautiful? I’m so happy you’re here with us, my sunshine,” Robb remarked softly, “It’s going to be a very special day.”

“How is that, my dear?” Robb heard Alerie ask, and he glanced over to see her making a small adjustment to the back of Margaery’s dress.

“Much better. Thanks, Mum,” Margaery replied, smoothing her hands over the front of her dress, “I just had to go ahead and gain a few pounds a month before the wedding, didn’t I?”

Robb raised his eyebrows. “You look stunning, sweetheart. I haven’t even noticed.” He smiled at her and then stood to his feet, making his way over to her with Karine in his arms. He took his fianc ée’s hand and pressed a kiss to back of it. 

“Well, your opinion is the only one that matters anyway,” she murmured, smiling back at him and then placing her hands on either side of his face as she leaned in to kiss him.

The door must have opened at some point, but Robb didn’t realize until he heard his sister’s voice. “Robb, what are you still doing here?” Sansa asked, shaking her head with a smile, “She can’t come meet you at the heart tree if you’re not there.”

“Mumma and Papa kiss,” Karine declared helpfully, taking some of the flowers from her basket and throwing them over her parents.

Robb and Margaery both laughed, and the former set his daughter down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Papa has got to go now, but I’ll see you again in a few minutes, okay? Stay here with Mumma and she’ll tell you when you can walk to me and throw your flowers.”

“Kay, Papa.” The little girl turned to her godsmother then, reaching for her hand. “Auntie Sanna walk with me?”

“Mmm hmm, that’s right, Karine!” Sansa said with a grin, “Gods, you’re so cute... I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get over how adorable my godsbaby is.”

“Sanna hair,” Karine said, making her aunt look momentarily confused. Karine then reached out to take a tuft of her aunt’s hair and held it next to her own. 

“Oh, yes! We do have the same hair, don’t we?” Sansa said, “It’s very pretty hair, too. Don’t ever let anyone tell you any different.”

“Sweetheart,” Margaery said, leaning in towards Robb so she could speak softly, “Do you think we might be able to talk sometime alone? Preferably before the ceremony?”

Robb nodded his head, taking his wife-to-be’s hand. “Let’s hurry, my love. Sansa might kill me if I take any longer to get to the heart tree.”

“I won’t, but there are a lot of guests waiting,” Sansa piped up, raising her eyebrows at her brother knowingly.

“They’ve waited this long to see me get married. They can wait a little longer,” Margaery teased, squeezing Robb’s hand, “Don’t worry, I’ll let him go right after we talk.”

“Would you like us to leave?” Catelyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, don’t worry,” Margaery insisted, “We’ll be back in a moment.”

Robb led the way as together they stepped out of one of the guest rooms of the Tyrell mansion, transformed temporarily into a bridal suite. Margaery was back at her parents’ house for the ceremony, which was due to take place in the beautiful godswood located in the grounds. Robb had visited Highgarden before once or twice, and each time had delighted in having Margaery show him around the places where she had spent time as a child.

They stopped in front of the stairs and she leaned forward to kiss him slowly, slipping her arms around his neck. “I wanted to tell you something that has been on my mind the past few weeks,” she whispered when they drew back.

“What’s that, my sweet love?” he asked with a smile, brushing his nose against hers affectionately, “I don’t have to be worried, do I?”

“No, not at all. It’s a very good thing,” she remarked, “And it makes this day all the more special.”

“Then by all means, please tell me,” Robb requested, “And you can take your time. I’m enjoying being here just with you for a bit.”

“Not  _ just _ with me,” Margaery said, lowering her voice, “I...I’ve been feeling a little out of sorts recently. Nothing serious, just...symptoms that I recognized. And then my moonblood was late, so I thought...I thought maybe it’d be a good idea to take a pregnancy test.”

Robb felt his jaw drop involuntarily. “You’re… You’re pregnant, Margaery? Oh my gods… We’re going to have another baby?”

She nodded her head, letting out a shriek of laughter when he lifted her up by the waist and spun her around. “I knew you would be happy with the news,” she said, kissing him once more.

“Happy? I’m ecstatic, my love. Karine’s going to have a little brother or sister… You know how much I adore her. I can’t wait to see how our next child turns out.”

“Different, I would imagine, but just as wonderful in their own way,” Margaery said, running a hand through her fiancé’s hair, “I can’t believe that three years ago I didn’t have you, or Karine, or another baby on the way. It feels as though it’s always been this way.”

“I don’t even like to think about a time before you. I think Sansa should have set us up sooner,” Robb remarked. He pressed a kiss just below her ear, making her giggle softly again. “I love you so much. You and our beautiful daughter and our new baby that’s on the way.”

“I love you,” Margaery whispered in return. Her hands went to Robb’s tie, and she gave it a small tug to loosen it a little. “Gods, I hope our reception isn’t too long. I’m looking forward to the wedding part but you look far too good in your suit.” 

He chuckled. “Fancy that, here I was thinking you looked far too good in that dress. I am very much looking forward to our night together. It was kind of Sansa and Edric to offer to watch Karine.”

“Aye, it was,” she agreed. She paused for a moment before letting out a small sigh. “I suppose we shouldn’t make our guests wait any longer. I wish I didn’t have to part from you. Even though it’ll only be for a few minutes.”

“I understand how you feel,” Robb said, “Every second I’m not with you feels like wasted time. I didn’t know I could love anyone this much.”

“It does feel sometimes like we took a bit longer to get here. I wish I’d had years and years and years with you,” Margaery admitted, “But I’m very grateful for everything we have had.”

“And everything that’s yet to come,” Robb agreed with a smile. He pressed one more, lingering kiss to her lips before he gently put her back down on the ground, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “See you at the heart tree?”

“Yes. Just a few more minutes and we get to become husband and wife,” she murmured, giving him a loving smile of her own. 

He gave a content sigh, letting go of her and making his way down the stairs and towards the godswood. He felt nothing but complete and utter joy, contrary to his first wedding where he was a bundle of nerves and apprehension. He had made some mistakes in his younger years, but his path had eventually led him to the woman he was meant to be with, and he could only look forward to the rest of their life together. 

The godswood in Highgarden was one of the most beautiful places Robb had ever seen, looking somehow both perfectly maintained and yet with a hint of wildness to it. The heart tree was especially impressive, made up of not one but three weirwoods intertwined that Margaery had told him were known as the Three Singers. There was a pool spread out beneath them, and on the edge of it was where Robb made his way to stand, smiling at their friends and family who were seated in chairs dotted all round. The number of people who had been invited was more than he had initially anticipated but Margaery had warned him it might be, and he could hardly begrudge his future father-in-law for being excited about his only daughter’s wedding day.

“Ah, there you are. We were about to send out a search party,” Garlan Tyrell joked, grinning as Robb took his place beside him, “That said, we did think it was more likely that the groom had run away  _ with _ the bride than anything else.”

“I appreciate your faith in me, Garlan,” Robb replied with a chuckle. He had grown quite close to Margaery’s brother in the time they had been in King’s Landing, so much so that when the time had come to planning the wedding Garlan had been chosen as a member of both wedding parties.

“I have to say that I’m jealous of Sansa and Edric… When is it going to be my turn to watch my adorable niece?” Garlan teased with a small raise of his eyebrows.

Robb shook his head in amusement. “I’m sure you’ll get the opportunity soon enough,” he remarked. ‘ _ When the new baby comes along I’m sure we’ll need lots of help,’ _ he thought to himself. He felt incredibly lucky to have so many family members willing to lend a hand whenever he and Margaery were in a bind. Truthfully he loved spending time with Karine, however, and he rarely asked others to babysit.

“Are you excited to see her?” Garlan asked, raising an eyebrow. Robb gave a grin and before he could say anything, realization dawned on Garlan and he spoke again. “You’ve already seen her, haven’t you?”

“Aye,” Robb admitted, grinning still, “But I am excited.”

He looked up to see his parents walking into the godwood, arm in arm and exchanging a soft smile. They were followed by Arya, who was walking with her boyfriend and glanced at Robb as if daring him to say something about the fact that she was wearing a dress.

He couldn’t help but smile wider, and he took in a deep breath in anticipation, knowing Margaery had to be coming soon. He was proven right as the music that signified the bridal party’s arrival began to play and Margaery’s bridesmaids took their respective places. 

All of the guests let out a collective ‘awww’ when Karine showed up, throwing her flowers up in the air gleefully. When she saw her papa, however, she tore off towards him, forgetting her duties as flowergirl and stretching her arms out so that he would pick her up.

“My sweet Karine,” Robb said, bringing her into his arms with a broad smile. Once she was eye level with him, he pressed a gentle kiss to her nose. “You did so well. Thank you for coming to see Papa,” he told her softly. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Karine repeated, wrapping her small arms around him, “Mumma over there.”

Robb turned his head to see Margaery walking towards the heart tree, her hands clutching a bouquet of both yellow and blue roses and her gaze on him and Karine. She looked so happy to see the both of them that Robb felt tears prick his eyes, and everybody else in the godswood seemed to temporarily fade away. He didn’t care if he had to hold his daughter during the whole ceremony; she deserved to be a part of their special day as well. 

“Mumma so perty,” Karine murmured, giving a giggle when her mother approached and leaned over to kiss her on the head.

“I love you both so much,” Margaery whispered, her own eyes brimming with tears.

“I love you,” Robb said in return to both his bride and his daughter.

The septon began to speak, but Robb was only half paying attention. More than listening to the man’s words, he wanted to take in everything that he never thought would happen at one point in his life.  In mere moments he and Margaery would be taking each other and husband and wife and though he couldn’t wait to be married to her, he was perhaps even more excited for everything that was to come afterwards. 

“All three of you,” he added in Margaery’s ear.

* * *

“All right, you know the rules. No sweets until after dinner, TV should be off by nine, and everyone needs to be in bed by ten.”

“And you can’t forget to brush your teeth before bed,” Karine spoke up, smiling at her father.

“There’s my girl,” Robb said proudly, “I should get  _ you _ to babysit.”

“She’d miss her godmother terribly, though,” Sansa pointed out, giving her niece a hug and making her giggle.

“Thank you so much for doing this, both of you,” Margaery said, glancing over at Sansa and Edric from where she was helping their third daughter Lyanna find one of her stuffed animals, “We haven’t had a date night for a little while.”

“No worries,” Edric remarked, balancing Connor, the youngest Stark child, on one hip, “They’re all so well-behaved. It should be a fun night.”

“Fun, fun!” Connor declared, waving his hands in the air excitedly. 

Robb laughed, leaning forward to kiss his son on the top of his head. “Be good, my little wild wolf,” he told him, “Mumma and I love you.”

“Love you, Papa,” Connor replied before hitting Edric gently with his hand, “Edwic, play!”

“Thank you, Mumma,” Lyanna said as Margaery handed over her favorite cuddly toy wolf. She showed it to her twin brother, Ned, who smiled excitedly and beckoned for her to come join his game.

“Be good, Mumma and Papa!” Their second daughter, Julianne, repeated the words she had heard them say to her many times before and then giggled. “What’s a date night?”

Margaery gave a small laugh of her own, bending down to Julie’s level and then scooping her up in her arms. “A date night is when Papa and I get to spend time alone together. We get to go to a restaurant and have a fancy dinner or take a walk… Because sometimes we need to do adult things, just Mama and Papa.”

“Okay, Mumma,” Julie said, patting her mother’s cheek.

“Your parents met on a date night,” Sansa declared with a smile, “Have they ever told you?”

Julianne’s eyes grew wide. “When?” she asked.

“When you and Karine and Ly and Ned and Connor were just a dream,” Robb declared, making his way over to gently tap Julianne’s nose, “Do we have time for a quick story, sweetheart?”

“I don’t see why not,” Margaery replied with a grin of her own, “Once upon a time, Mumma was very lonely and sad. She was all by herself in a big city without any family or friends… Then one day she decided she would take an exercise class, and that’s where she met your Auntie Sansa for the first time!” 

Ned and Lyanna stopped what they were doing to come over and listen to their mother’s story, and Karine was intently staring at Margaery as well, her mouth hanging open slightly in wonder.

“Your Auntie Sansa who knew that Papa was also very lonely and sad,” Robb chimed in, “And she thought that perhaps, if Mumma and Papa met, they might be happy together.”

“Auntie Sansa knows a few things,” Edric remarked, grinning at Karine and making her laugh.

“That she does,” Margaery agreed with a nod, “Auntie Sansa knew that Mumma and Papa would be a good match. And as soon as I saw your papa, I thought he was the most handsome man in the whole world. I fell a little bit in love with him on our date night, and I’ve been falling in love with him every day since then.”

Robb looked over at his wife in admiration, feeling happy tears prick at his eyes. “I love you so much, sweetheart,” he said softly, “Thank the gods that I said yes to Sansa’s suggestion.”

“OK, that’s my new favorite story,” Karine declared, still grinning as she glanced up at her mother.

“Well, we can tell it to you again whenever you like,” Margaery declared. She pressed a kiss to Julianne’s cheek and placed her down on her feet once more, then looked around at the five children she and Robb had made together. “You’ll all be good, won’t you?” she asked, “Make your Papa and I proud.”

“We always do!” Karine replied, giving her mother a hug and then hugging her father’s legs as well before she skipped over to her aunt. 

“How could I have doubted them?” Margaery said quietly to her husband, teasingly raising her eyebrows. He took her hand in his then, giving it a squeeze. 

Robb let out a gentle laugh, and the two of them gave their children one last wave goodbye before making their way out into the corridor. He caught a glimpse of Edric making Connor laugh just before the door closed, and was reminded that his and Margaery’s children were most definitely in good hands.

“Hold on a moment,” Robb spoke up, turning to his wife, “There’s something I don’t want to forget to do before we leave.”

Margaery looked at him with a curious expression, and he stepped forwards to cup her face with his hands as he kissed her deeply, lingering against her lips. He felt her arms wrap around his waist, her whole body leaning into his.

“What was that for?” Margaery whispered with a grin after they eventually broke apart. 

“I just love you… a whole lot,” he replied just as softly, a smile growing on his lips as well, “I love the life we’ve made together. I love our children. And I love that my passion and affection for you grows every day.”

His wife shook her head slightly, happy tears forming in her eyes. “Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming,” she admitted with a soft giggle.

Robb nodded his head in agreement. “I’m right there with you.”

“I can hear you two which means you must still be outside,” Sansa’s muffled voice called out from the other side of the door, “Hurry up or you’ll miss your reservation.”

Margaery laughed again, letting her forehead come to rest against Robb’s. “I do love my sister-in-law,” she remarked.

“Only because you didn’t grow up with her,” Robb joked. He fell slightly more serious, however, when he spoke again. “We owe her a lot, though, don’t we?”

“We most certainly do.”


End file.
